Curious Kat
by Missyprissy1014
Summary: While on the Victory Tour, Katniss suddenly becomes very curious and Peeta is the only one who she feels safe enough to ask. Will he answer her questions? Will he show her what she wants? Find out how Katniss explores her newfound sexuality with Peeta. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

He was in her sleeping compartment again. It was the only way she could sleep. Her mind racked with nightmares of the games and his strong arms were the only things to soothe her. Some nights she needed to be closer. On nights like this, she would snake her arm up the back of his shirt or rest her palm on the front of his chest.

"I can take it off if you'd like," Peeta gently told her. He loved the feeling of her hands on him.

"Only if I get to wear it."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it smells like you. Like bread. And it reminds me of home."

He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face. It was moments like this when he truly knew she cared. He quickly peeled the night shirt off his back and handed it to her. She briefly took in the sight of him before turning her back to him. She removed her camisole and went to replace it with his shirt when she felt his eyes on her.

"Peeta!"

"I'm sorry!" He quickly turned away with a hot blush creeping up his cheeks. Could she blame him? He'd been in love with her forever. Of course he would try and look.

When she was finished, she turned back around and got a better look of him. He was laying on his side of the bed, bare chested. She couldn't help but reach out to touch him.

"You're impossibly smooth," Katniss said as she softly ran her hands up and down his chest.

"My prep team removed my hair before the first games. They said women like it that way."

"I like it. What about that hair?" she asked as her fingers quickly descended to a soft line of hair by his navel.

"They said women like seeing hair there," he said a little too breathy for his liking.

"What color is it?" It was too dark in the train compartment for her to tell.

"It's a light brown, darker than the hair on my head." He was quickly losing his composure.

"Peeta, are you alright? You're breathing funny."

"Katniss, you have no idea the effect you have on me. When you're touching me, and asking me those questions, I can't control my body."

"Oh," Katniss said then followed with a longer oh when noticed the tent that had formed under the blanket covering his bottom half. He reached under the blanket and tried to tuck it away. She noticed a strange tingly feeling in her belly.

"Will that make it go away?"

"Not right away, but eventually."

"Can I see it?" He was shocked at her request.

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Because, I'm curious." She looked down and began to play with the end of her braid.

"I thought you didn't care for nudity."

"I thought you didn't care if I saw."

He paused for a moment before reaching into his boxers and releasing his manhood for her to see. Her mouth was parted and she suddenly had the urge to lick her lips.

"Well say something."

"I'm not good at saying something. I've never seen one like that before."

"Like what?" He asked self-consciously.

"Erect. Whenever men are taken to my mother that's the last thing on their minds. How will you make it go down?"

"I don't know Katniss! I'll think of Greasy Sae." Why was she so damn curious all of a sudden?

"Do you touch yourself?" Did he really want to go there with her?

"Sometimes, I guess, when it's really bad and won't go away on it's own."

"Like now?"

"Yes, like now. I think I'll go back to my room for a little while." This conversation was exasperating him.

"Please stay! I don't want you to go. Can I watch?"

"Katniss, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please Peeta? I feel safe with you, you're the only one I can do this with."

"Katniss..."

"Please?" How could he say no to her? Could he ever really tell her no?

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone."

"Like who? Effie and Haymitch?"

"Especially Effie and Haymitch."

He very timidly began to stroke himself, very slowly at first. He was ready to stop at any moment if she appeared to look uncomfortable. To his surprise she looked very intrigued and not at all uncomfortable. He quicken his paced and rotated his hand around his head feeling the first drops of precum. He was feeling good and instinctively closed his eyes. A second later they darted open at the feel of her tiny soft hand on him.

"Katniss! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. I just wanted to know what it felt like." Her hand had retreated and he instantly missed the feeling of her. He reached for her hand and guided it back him showing her exactly what he liked. He couldn't help the moans that were coming from his mouth. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen. But here he was, being touched by the only girl he's ever loved, the only girl he'll ever love. Her hand felt so much better than his. He couldn't hold back any longer and barely gave her warning of his impending climax.

"Shit! I'm gonna come." His back was arched, lifting his butt off the mattress. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing came in ragged breaths. His juices spread on his belly and over her hand. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so beautiful.

"That was amazing. Thank you Peeta." She reveled in knowledge that she had helped him achieve that.

"Are you kidding, thank you! God, that felt amazing. I'm sorry I cussed," he said while still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you kidding me? You're embarrassed of cussing but not embarrassed of touching yourself in front of me?"

"I guess so. What brought this all on?" he asked while reaching for tissues on the nightstand to clean them both off.

"I told you, I'm just curious and you're the person I feel safest with. Have you done that with anyone else before?" His eyes darted away from hers much like they did in the lunchroom at school. She immediately knew his answer and tried to swallow down the disappointment.

"With Delly, but I never felt for her the way I feel about you." It was too late. Katniss was quickly closing the door she had just opened to him tonight.

"I don't like the idea of sharing you." She quietly admitted.

"And I like sharing you with Gale?!"

"It's not like that! I don't have feeling for Gale in that way."

"But he has feeling for you. Have you ever done that with him?"

"No, I've already told you, I feel safest with you." She wasn't willing to admit the depth of her feeling for Peeta but her actions tonight had shown him and that would have to be good enough.

"Can I return the favor to you?"

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time." She curled up onto his chest and breathed in the smell of him. They had made progress tonight and for that he was happy. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her one small kiss on the forehead before he fell asleep in the arms of the woman he loved.

**Authors notes: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I've been reading for some time and am truly in awe of other authors. I decided to be brave and give in to the voices inside my head. Please review and give constructive criticism. If there is enough interest I will write Peeta returning the favor ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Like this?" His cock felt thick and heavy in her mouth.

"Yeah, just like that. Oh God, Katniss that feels so good." This was her first time going down on him, first time going down on anyone for that matter. He didn't ask for it, she did. He felt like he was taking advantage of her because he had yet to return the favor.

"What about when I do this?" She stopped her up and down motion and instead flicked her tongue over his tip.

"Yes, yes that feels…" For once in his life he couldn't finish a complete sentence. She then took him full into her mouth and it was more than he could bear. He could feel himself quickly building up to that moment and she noticed the pulsing of his cock. He abruptly pulled her away from him and spurted his hot liquid over his stomach.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I didn't think you wanted that to happen in your mouth." Katniss, as curious as ever, dipped her index finger in his belly button and brought the liquid to her mouth.

"You taste salty, yet sweet."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know, I have nothing to compare it to." He loved that she had never done this with Gale. The whole time he figured something must have happened between them out in the woods. How wrong he was.

"Katniss, I really want to please you. When will you let me? You've been doing these things to me for days now. It's only fair that you get some in return."

"Oh don't worry, I've been enjoying myself too." She reached into her night shorts, never exposing a thing to Peeta, and collected her arousal on her fingers. She then wiped her fingers on his belly next to his cum. He quickly tried to scope some up and tasted his fingers.

"That's disgusting you know."

"But you tasting me isn't? I don't get you Katniss."

"You don't have to get it. Just enjoy it." She wanted him to please her but that would make her too vulnerable. She would have to rely on him then. She wasn't willing to do that. She cared for him a lot, but these feelings were very new to her. She had to remain in control, even if it took all her will power to not let him touch her.

The Victory Tour continued on and brought them to District 4. They spent time at the beach, picnicked and of course attended nightly festivities.

"Your drink looks empty my lady," a bronze hair stunner said to Katniss.

"Nothing gets by you." She knew she was being rude, but she also knew that Finnick was a ladies man.

"It is my duty as the reigning champ of District 4 to show you a good time. Please allow me to hand you another. To being a champ."

"To being a champ." She clinked her glass with Finnick's. Before she knew it she was out on the dance floor being swept off her feet. Her laughter is what got Peeta's attention because it's a sound he hardly ever hears. Peeta had been mingling with the higher ups of District 4. He rarely left her side at these events, but for some reason they felt safer in District 4. Maybe it was all the sun and salt water.

"May I cut in?" Peeta cleared his throat. Katniss noticed how his broad shoulders were pushed back and his chest was almost puffed out.

"Well of course, but if you step on her feet I will be obliged to resume my place in her arms. It was a pleasure Katniss," Finnick said while bringing her hand to his lips.

"Having fun Katniss?"

"Yes, actually I am. I think this is my favorite District so far. Are you?"

"I guess so. I like seeing you happy and hearing you laugh. I just wish it was me doing that to you."

"You do make me happy, even if I don't show you all the time." The song changed to a much slower beat.

"Sometimes I need you to show me. Please let me touch Katniss? I want you to trust me and open up to me," he said to her while rubbing his nose against hers.

She thought for a minute before she agreed and sealed the deal with a searing kiss to his lips. He broke away too soon for her liking and yanked her out of the banquet hall.

"Geez someone's in a hurry."

"I've been patient my whole life with you. I'm ready for this." As soon as they entered the train compartment he shut the door and pinned her against it.

"Do you know how crazy it drove me to see you dance with him tonight? You're mine Katniss and I'll prove it to you tonight." He kissed her long and hard, something she was not used to but still enjoyed. When he felt like he had made his point clear, he led her to the bed and had her lay down.

"Peeta, I want to be under the covers."

"I don't get to see you?"

"Not tonight. " She climbed under the covers and held her arms out, reaching for him. He joined her under the covers but hated that she still had her walls up. He kissed her again, sweeter and softer this time.

"Katniss I'm gonna touch you now. Are you sure this is ok?"

"Yeah, do it. I trust you I'm just nervous."

"I can stop at anytime, you just have to say the words." She silently nodded and that was all the permission he needed. She was wearing a dress so he had easy access to her most important part. He slowly trailed his fingers down her arm, across her belly, and under her skirt. He took a moment to rub her thighs waiting for her to say stop, but she didn't, she only closed her eyes and began to breathe shallow breaths. When he felt like she had enough warning, he moved to the apex of her thighs and began to stroke her through her satin underwear. Her hips began to move giving him the sense that he must be doing something right.

"Peeta, please, I need more." She didn't have to tell him twice. He slipped his fingers into her underwear and realized his chest hair wasn't the only hair removed by a prep team.

"Oh, Katniss, you're so smooth. Does this feel good?"

"Yes, don't stop."

He rubbed tight circles around her bundle of nerves. Her hand gripped the sheet, opening and closing her fist with each circle he made. He then moved his fingers to her wet slit and very slowly inserted one finger. He was aware of how pure she was and he wanted to be as gentle as possible with her. He tenderly pumped his fingers up and down then curled his fingers forward. He took his thumb and continued his circling motions from before. All at once, he felt her clinch tightly around him and her body became stiff like a board. He felt her wetness surround his fingers and he knew he accomplished his goal. He gave her a sweet kiss to the lips and one on both of her closed eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me." She just nodded her head. She felt dizzy and needed to recover before she could say anything. After a few minutes she felt ok enough to talk.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"You don't even want to know. Oh, no Katniss, it's not what you think. It wasn't from Delly, it was from my brothers."

"Your brothers?"

"Yes, they violated a cinnamon roll one night when were alone in the bakery. I swear I couldn't eat cinnamon rolls for weeks!"

"What did they do?"

"I dunno, the used their fingers and tongues. They were trying to embarrass me and it worked."

"Their tongues? On what?"

"The center of the cinnamon roll."

"I know that! But where would you use your tongue?"

"Oh, Katniss you're hopeless."

**Authors note: This story was original intended for the Dirty December challenge on Tumblr which is why it's so lemony. **


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the fourth time this week you've worn a skirt."

"Prim, it's only because Cinna made them. It would be rude if I didn't wear them."

"Are you going to Peeta's again?"

"'Yes, tell mom I'll be back later."

"You're always…" Prim's voice trailed off as Katniss closed the front door and ran across the lawn to Peeta's house. Peeta was sitting in his upstairs studio and could see her from the window. He noticed the skirt right away and knew exactly what she was coming over for. After they first started their sexual explorations on the train, she had managed to let her guard down in some ways, but not others. Katniss had never been completely nude with Peeta. She began wearing skirts and dresses after they returned from the tour. She would simply move her panties to the side when she wanted attention there. She had, however, become louder. She would quiet her moans on the train by giving Peeta deep kisses, always fearful someone would hear. Now that they had the privacy of his home, she let herself be heard.

"Peeta?"

"I'm up here!" He waited at the top of the stairs and she practically leaped into his strong arms. He lifted her by her bottom and quickly stuck his tongue into her mouth. Neither one was interested in wasting time. He carried her to table in his art room and quickly pushed away the papers.

"This is the fourth time this week."

"So I've been told." He left a trail of kisses down her check, chest, arms, and stomach, until he reached her thighs. He liked to take his time down there, tasting and smelling every inch of her. He always started at the bottom and worked his way up. He'd stop to circle her nub and then inserted his tongue into her wet center, pushing it in and out.

"Katniss, my tongue is starting to cramp," Peeta said after a while. He'd made her cum once but that didn't mean he wanted to stop.

"Just keep your tongue is place. I'll do the moving." She grabbed a hold of his hair and quickly began moving her hips. She loved fucking his face. It was yet another way that made her feel in control. When she'd had her fill, she released her grip on his head and proceeded to gently run her hands through his waves, a silent apology for pulling too much. He left her thighs and let his cock, still restrained by his pants, rest between her legs before giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Do you ever think about sleeping with me?" The feel of him resting between her had prompted the question.

"I sleep with you all the time."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Then tell me what you mean." He knew exactly what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it. If she couldn't even say the words, how could she possibly do the deed.

"Sex. With me."

"I think about making love to you."

"Oh Peeta, there you go with all your hearts and flowers."

"What's wrong with the hearts and flowers?"

"It's a made up notion."

"To me it's not. Plus, you need to be more comfortable with your body and be able to show me your body. We're not having sex with half our clothes on Katniss. And besides, were not even dating. I think we should at least be dating before we have sex."

"Dating! Were engaged Peeta!"

"But that's not real."

"You've never even asked me to be your girlfriend! Maybe you should start there."

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girl?"

"Yes," she looked down when she answered suddenly feeling shy but brought her lips to his for a sweet kiss. "Now, let's deal with that situation in your pants."

"That's my girl," he said with a grin.

* * *

"You're picking him out of convenience, Catnip."

"No, I _picked_ him because he_ asked_." She purposely emphasized the past tense of the words, making it clear to Gale that the decision had already been made. She left out the part that she brought up the whole girlfriend thing to Peeta. Gale didn't need to know that. It spoke volumes to her that she even mentioned it in the first place. She could have had the same conversation with Gale before the games but she didn't. Being someone's girl, as Peeta put it, only meant something to her once Peeta was in the picture.

"It was those stupid games and the stupid Capitol. I should have just volunteered."

"Don't say that. Things worked out this way for a reason. This would have happened even without the games."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am." With that she left him in the woods walking much quicker than normal. She wanted to get to Peeta as fast as she could. She knew he'd be at the bakery and she hoped his mother wouldn't be working today. She eyed him through the large storefront window. His brows were creased together and it was obvious he was concentrating. His oldest brother walked in the room and popped Peeta on the back of the head with a towel. Poor Peeta, always being picked on. She could tell Peeta was saying something to his brother before his dad stepped in to break the boys apart. She approached the door and heard the tiny bell signaling her entrance.

"Katniss, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hi Mr. Mellark." Peeta's eyes softened the second he saw Katniss. "Do you mind if Peeta spends the rest of the day with me?"

"I don't see why not. Don't forget you're eating dinner with us tonight son."

"Alright, dad," Peeta said as he lifted his apron over his head. He was happy to get out of the bakery for a while, especially to spend time with Katniss. She was in pants so he knew they wouldn't be fooling around. He wondered what she had planned for the afternoon. She brushed flour of his brow and then led him to the tree closest to the bakery. She made sure they were standing on the opposite side of the trunk from where the window to the bakery faced. She didn't want Peeta's dad or brother for that matter to witness this moment.

"Peeta, I want you to know that this is where it all started for me. You said you fell for me the minute you heard me sing in school when we were five. I fell for you the moment you threw the bread to me in the rain. And the next day when I saw you at school after I picked the dandelion. And when Effie called your name at the Reaping. The cave. The train. It's been a much slower process for me but I don't want you to think less of me because of it."

"I'd never think that Katniss. I've known how you've felt for a while, how you've _really _felt. I just needed to hear it from you."

"I want to go back to your house, right now." She pulled on his arm and their pace was faster than a walk. She was eager to get him home and upstairs, so that's exactly where she led him the moment they walked in the door. She pushed him to the bed and made him sit down. She then slowly started to unbutton her top followed by her pants. She shimmied out of her clothes and stood before him in only her undergarments. She paused for a moment then continued on to the clasp of her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms until her chest was fully exposed to him. She hooked her thumbs inside her panties and pushed them down, giving a final flick of her foot to discard all that was left covering her body. She stood before him, arm covering her belly, nervous but liberated at the same time.

"How's this for naked Mellark?"

"Oh Katniss, you have no idea. You look so beautiful. Come here."

"Not until you lose some of your clothing." She didn't think she ever saw him strip so fast. He stumbled slightly when he was trying to free his legs from his pants. She couldn't help but laugh, it was so Peeta.

They briefly stood a few feet apart just looking at each other. Slowly they made their way into each other arms and kissed. She noticed how he tasted like the sugar cookies he must have been decorating at the bakery. They reveled in the feeling of their naked forms against one another. They were the same height so their parts met up in just the right places. He pushed his hardened self against her clit and down to her folds. Her wetness covered the top of his dick and he couldn't wait to enter her fully.

"I'll go slow."

"I know, I trust you."

"It's supposed to hurt the first time. I don't want to hurt you Katniss."

"I'll be fine."

He went to his night stand and pulled out a condom his brothers gave him the same night they gave their demonstrations. He had his back turned to her while he slipped it on. She climbed on top of the covers, not trying to hide herself this time. She opened her legs to him and he briefly swirled his tongue against her center to make sure she was wet enough. She gently tugged on his hair telling him she was ready and with a shaky breath he lined himself up with her entrance. Inch by inch, he pushed himself in. She wasn't making eye contact with him. Her chin was lifted and her eyes were rolled back.

"Look at me Katniss. Are you ok? Has it hurt yet?" He placed both of his hands on either side of her face while he rested on his elbows. His thumb circled her cheek.

"I'm alright. Keep going." With that he pushed himself entirely in. He let out a gasp of air and her a moan, although it didn't sound like a painful one. She felt a slight pinch but nothing too painful. This again made her feel like her and Peeta were meant to be. She let him into her mind, her heart, and now her body. Surely her body wouldn't be so accepting of his if it wasn't supposed to be this way. He rocked in and out slowly then took time to circle his hips. He put most of his weight on his right side while his left hand closed around hers. She needed him to be closer, so she placed her opened palm on his back and pulled him down so there was no space between their skins. He was disappointed he lost himself inside of her so soon but he couldn't help it, this was his first time too. Their breaths mingled with each other as he rested his fore head against her.

"Not yet," she told him as he tried to pull out. When he pushed back in she made another moan. That's when he realized she wasn't done yet.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I finished too fast. Let me make it up to you."

"Don't even think about it Mellark. This was perfect. I loved every minute of it. You don't need to do anything."

"What did it feel like for you?"

"Very filling. And so good. How about you?"

"Amazing. Warm. An arm and ab workout if I'm honest." She slapped his butt while laughing.

"Can we do it again?"

"I don't see why not."

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews and messages! It's obviously mature content so if that's not your thing then please do not read. I think there is nothing wrong with Katniss being curious and in my mind this is how things would have played out between them, minus the quarter quell and the revolution. I will take requests so review or send me a message if you'd like to see something specific. **


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta was spending the evening at his parents' house. He tried to eat at least one meal with them a week. He liked spending time with his father and brothers Bran and Rye. He tried his hardest to have patience with his mother, but even Peeta had his limits.

"Seam slut."

"You don't even know what you're talking about mother. Katniss hardly lives in the Seam anymore and in order to be a slut you must be sleeping around with multiple people or have an agenda for wanting to sleep with that person, none of which I assure you Katniss is doing."

"She's trash just like her mother and father. You're a stupid boy for thinking she loves you. Everyone knows she was supposed to marry that "cousin" of hers she'd run off with and fuck in the woods."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Father, thank you for dinner. I'll see you on Parcel Day." Peeta couldn't take his mother's negative talk any longer. Winning the Hunger Games gave him a way of escaping his mother. He no longer had to live with her and he certainly didn't need to take her crap. Peeta could tolerate his mother calling Katniss a slut. He knew it wasn't true. What Peeta couldn't handle was the idea that Katniss wanted Gale. There would always be doubt in Peeta's mind about her feelings for Gale, no matter how many times she tried to reassure him.

Peeta quickly walked home knowing that Katniss would probably come over. He looked forward to spending time with her and not just for the sexual perks their new relationship offered him. He was sure to turn on multiple lights downstairs that way Katniss knew he was home. He could call her but she hated using the phone. While he patiently waited, he decided to ice the cupcakes he made earlier in the day hoping Katniss was hungry for dessert. She didn't disappoint him when she opened his front door a few minutes later.

"Hey you," he said with a smile as she walked over to the kitchen. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hands were dirty with chocolate icing so he couldn't touch her. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"I just missed you. I stress out when you go to your mom's. I know how she can be."

"Oh don't worry about it. We here together now. That's all that matters."

"What did you make?"

"Vanilla bean cupcakes with chocolate frosting."

"Taste good." She said as she sucked bits of chocolate off his fingers.

"Well that is why you're dating me right? For my baking skills?"

"If that was the case I'd be dating Bran."

"Not cool Katniss."

"Just shut up and kiss me. Let me show you that you're my favorite." And that was all it took for them to lose themselves in a passionate kiss that tasted like chocolate. He wanted more so he quickly unbuttoned her bottoms and pulled them down along with her panties. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter and brought his lips to her hot center. He teased her with his tongue making fast circles around her clit then paused to pump his tongue in and out of her. Her moans were telling him she was close and he was happy to bring her this pleasure. When she finally reached her climax her head went back and she rested it against the kitchen cabinet.

"I thought I was supposed to show you that you're my favorite."

"Well, there is one thing I've wanted to try," he said as he pulled her off the counter.

"What?"

"I don't know if you'll want to do it," he said as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Just ask me Peeta. The worst I can say is no."

"Alright. I want you to ride me," he said so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What? How?"

"I want you to ride me. Be on top of me instead of me being on top."

"Peeta…"

"It's fine, you don't have to."

"It's just that I've never done that before or even thought about that before. I have no clue how to do it."

"I didn't know how to the first time we were together either."

"But still, you're brothers at least told you things. I had nothing. You're all I know."

"I love it when you say things like that."

"It's true. If we try this, you have to be patient with me and show me what to do."

"Aren't I always patient with you?"

"Yes, that's part of why I love you," she told him before sinking down to her knees.

* * *

Parcel Day came a few days later. Katniss and Peeta both loved Parcel Days. Everyone in the district received an extra share of food once a month as a reward for the victors coming from their district. There were games, singing and dancing that went well into the night as people celebrated the joyous day. They were happy to bring this kind of joy to the people of their district.

"Haymitch, bring me some cider please?

"Some cider, or some _cider_?"

"_Cider_."

"Not too much ok."

"I know Peeta. It just helps to loosen me up so I can dance a little and have some fun."

"We always have fun," Peeta said suggestively while running his hands up and down the stretch of back that was exposed by her dress.

"Bottoms up sweetheart." Haymitch knew he probably shouldn't be giving Katniss anything to drink but his father had slipped him a drink or two so he didn't see the harm.

The band began to play a folk tune with a lead banjo. Katniss started off by dancing with Prim, each girl taking turns as the lead while Peeta entertained Mrs. Everdeen. After a few songs they decided to switch partners.

"Peeta, you always nail my toes!" Katniss playfully teased.

"I don't mean to, you know I'm much better at slow dancing." He grabbed Katniss by the waist pulling her body flush against his and began to sway slowly.

"Peeta it's not even a slow song!" Katniss yelled.

"What are you talking about sure it is," Peeta said as the band slowed down right on cue. They tried to catch their breaths, tired out from all the dancing.

"I like days like today."

"Yeah, it makes winning actually worth it." Katniss wondered about Gale. He wasn't there and she knew why. He was still having a hard time dealing with Katniss' choice. She hadn't seen him since their talk in the woods. She hoped deep down he would move on and find someone for himself. She hoped he could be as happy as she was with Peeta.

Peeta gave Katniss soft kisses on her temple and cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'm ready to go.  
Will you come back to my place?"

"Of course."

They walked hand and hand back to victors village stealing kisses along the way. Katniss felt the spike cider running threw her veins and felt tonight was the night to be bold. When they entered his home she pushed his back against the door and gave him a rough kiss.

"I want to change positions tonight. I want to try being on top."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but can we stop if I don't like it."

"Just tell me."

He picked her up effortlessly, cradling her in his arms, and carried her up the stairs. When they reached his room he laid her across the bed and untied the string from her neck that held up her dress. He pulled the dress down slowly to expose her breasts that conveniently were not covered in a bra. He buried his head in between each mound and gave her kisses around the flesh of her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipples.

"Peeta, don't tease me." Katniss couldn't take it anymore. Her breath was becoming ragged and she needed more attention. He loved it when she begged but never made her beg for long. His mouth quickly found her right nipple and he began to suck before taking a moment to bite down gently. At the same time, his hand traced down her stomach and in between her thighs. She was already getting wet and he knew what to ask for to get her even wetter.

"Katniss, can you go down on me? Just for a second?" She quickly sat up and pushed him down on the bed. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down far enough to expose his already hard member. She started at his base and made a circuit of licking up and down his shaft. She circled his head with her tongue.

"Who's teasing who now?" Peeta asked. Katniss quickly took all of him into her mouth going as far down as she could and making up the difference with her hand. She pumped him using her mouth and hand and clenched her thighs together to cause some friction.

"You have to stop. Come here." Peeta tugged on Katniss' shoulders. He pulled his shirt and pants off while she shimmied out of her dress and panties. She straddled him and rubbed his tip up and down her center.

"You feel so good, Katniss. One day I hope we don't have to use a condom."

"I know what you mean." She pulled a condom from his pants pocket and rolled it over him just like he had shown her. She carefully placed him at her entrance and slowly began to descend while he kept his hands on her hips to help guide her.

"I love entering you, Katniss."

"This feels different." She told him when he was all the way in.

"In a bad way?"

"No, just different. Deeper. What do I do now?"

"Just start moving your hips. Do what feels right." He used his hands to push her hips up and down. She tried to find a rhythm but after a while her legs were quickly getting tired.

"I'm no good at this, Peeta," she said frustrated.

"Do you remember when we were in district 4 and we went on that horse ride?" She shook her head yes. "Move your body like that. Just relax baby. It's me and you."

His words helped. She let her body relax and tried to concentrate on what felt good. She remembered the horse rocked her body forward and back, not so much up and down. She tried to mimic those movements. Peeta had easy access to her clit in this new position so he decided to take advantage of it. When his fingers touched her she clinched around him and dropped her head back.

"You look so good Katniss." She placed her hands behind her and on his thighs and continued her back and forth movements. He continued to rub her until she reached her climax and couldn't hold herself up any longer.

"Come here." Peeta pulled Katniss down until their chests touched. He kissed her lips not realizing until that moment that this position kept so much distance between them. She brought her lips to his neck and switched between nips, kisses, and licks. When he got close he began bucking his hips much harder and Katniss let out a cry of pleasure. He was quickly bringing her to a second climax with his sudden thrusting. When they finished, they laid in bed reveling in the feeling of utter completion. She let her fingers trace circle on his chest and he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"How did you like that Katiss? Did it feel ok?"

"I like it better when you're on top."

"Of course you do! I have to do all the work while you just lay there and enjoy yourself."

"It's a lot of work."

"Tell me about it. Can we try again with you on top?"

"I supposed so but don't get used to it!"

"Understood."

"Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?" He had gotten used to the fact that Katniss liked to talk and ask questions after they slept together.

"Do you feel like we shouldn't be doing this?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled her off of him and rolled on his side so he could face her. He wasn't expecting this question.

"It's just that, we're not married and part of me feels guilty for doing this."

"Katniss, we don't have to do this. We can stop at anytime."

"No! I don't like that idea. That's not what I'm saying. I just, I wonder what my dad would think if he were alive or if we'd even be doing this if he were still around."

"You can't think like that Katniss. We have no way of knowing what things would be like. All I know is at some point I would have made you mine. Somehow. I hate that the games are what forced us to finally talked but I can't change that. All I can do is prove to you everyday that you're the one for me."

"That's sweet Peeta."

"Well you know me. I wonder where we would have hooked up if we didn't have the privacy of my home."

"The woods. The lake."

"That sounds nice."

"Maybe I'll take you out there one day." She snuggled up to his chest and together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Katniss awoke the next morning to the feel of sunlight hitting her face. She was disoriented for a second until she felt Peeta's heavy arm around her and realized that she had stayed overnight.

"Shit, Peeta! Wake up! I have to get home!"

"Huh?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I stayed the night. I have to get home before my mom realizes. Where's my dress?"

Peeta tried to shake the sleep out of his eyes as Katniss ran around his room like a chicken with her head cut off. She found the dress and he helped her tie the straps. He pulled out some sleep bottoms and quickly put them on. He raced after her down the stairs but refused to let her go without a kiss.

"Peeta, I have to go!"

"Just one more." They were standing in the doorway as one kiss turned into four.

"I really have to go."

"I know." He gave her one more kiss then let go of her hand this time. She ran across the lawn but looked back and blew him a kiss. He looked amazing standing there bare chested with only his sleep pants on. His hair was disheveled and he clearly had a look of love written all over him.

"Walk of shame."

"Shut up Haymitch!"

"Didn't know the boy had it in him."

"Shut up Haymitch!" Katniss wondered why on earth she chose a house so close to Haymitch. That was a mistake she relived almost every day. When she reached her steps so slowed down, careful to not make too much noise. She quietly entered the house and slowly closed the door. She tiptoed to the stairs and thought she was in the clear when she heard her mother.

"Good morning, Katniss."

"Mom! Geez you scared me!" Katniss straightened out her dress, trying to hold onto some of her dignity.

"Sleep well?"

"I did. No nightmares. You know how bad mine and Peeta's nightmares can be."

"Katniss, please. I know he's your boyfriend, fiancé, whatever. I just want to know you're being safe."

"We are."

"I know you both love each other very much."

"We do."

"Run upstairs and get yourself cleaned up before Prim wakes up. I'd rather her not be exposed to this. She's sure pure." Katniss remembered a time when she was once called pure. She wanted Prim to hold on to that as long as possible or until Prim found the right one. Katniss knew she'd already found the right one in Peeta.

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews! It really means a lot to me. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see Peeta and Katniss try next.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here Prim, add this to the mix." It's a Sunday morning and Peeta and Prim were busy in the kitchen making muffins. Katniss sat on a couch in the living room taking in the scene before her. Prim was still in her pajamas, her hair in two braids tied at the bottom with bows. Peeta gave out orders and the two of them almost danced around the kitchen as they made breakfast. It was as if they were the siblings neither of them had, Peeta raised in a house full of boys and Prim only having Katniss. Katniss excused herself to take a shower, feeling like an intruder in their bonding moment.

"Don't take too long, these are best right out of the oven," Peeta said as he watched Katniss make her way up the stairs.

"Ok, why don't you come and get me when they're ready." Katniss said this casually but with a glint in her eyes and Peeta raised his eyebrows clearly understanding what she was saying. Prim was too busy pouring the batter into the pans to notice.

Katniss turned on the shower, letting it warm up for a second. It wasn't as fancy as the capitol showers but still much nicer than not having hot water at all in the Seam. She removed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Ever since she started sleeping with Peeta, she started to feel different about herself, more like a woman and maybe even a little sexy. Peeta made her feel that way when he would look at her and love on her. She thought about Peeta downstairs and how amazing he looked in his plain white shirt that slanted to a V at the neck. He wore his favorite cargos that hung low on his waist and curved around his bottom. He had an amazing ass and Katniss loved grabbing on to it during sex.

Before she knew it, her hand was creeping down her stomach and to the top of her thighs. She was so turned on she couldn't wait for Peeta. She checked to see if she was wet first before moving to her clit. She made fast tight circles and increased the pressure. She wished it was Peeta but she knew he'd be up soon. She moved away from her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her noticing how her wetness had increased. She curled her fingers forward and tried to mimic motions Peeta made inside of her. It felt so much better when it was his fingers but this would definitely do the trick and build up her anticipation for him.

She jumped in the shower and tried to wash her hair to distract her from waiting. As she turned the shower off she finally heard the turn of the door knob. Peeta came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, breakfast is ready."

"I think we should let them cool down a bit, don't you think?" Katniss said suggestively as she opened the shower door. Peeta grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, helping her to dry off. He kissed her neck, making sure to suck up the water droplets with his mouth. He snaked his arms around her naked body and cupped her ass before moving his hand to her center.

"Katniss! You're already so wet!"

"I may have taken care of myself while I waited for you."

"That is so hot. You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I have an idea," she said as she grabbed his cock through his pants. He was already hard. She went for his zipper and began pulling it down.

"Katniss, Prim is downstairs."

"Exactly. She won't hear. We can be quiet. Just real quick, I need you right now."

She brought her lips to his mouth and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He was a goner and he knew it. She released him from his pants but didn't take them all the way off. She reached in his pocket and pulled a condom from his wallet. He began taking these anywhere he went, always wanting to be prepared for Katniss. He let go of the towel and picked up Katniss before setting her down on the bathroom vanity. The vanity was just the right height to allow for easy access into her. He slipped on the condom then placed his arms on Katniss' lower back. She pulled him towards her and guided him to her entrance. They both let out a moan before remembering they needed to be quiet. The only sounds they heard were the quiet slap of their skins making contact and their heavy breathing. She felt extra sensitive since she had already given herself an orgasm moments before.

Peeta took a second to admire Katniss in the mirror. He could still see water left over from her shower and had a perfect view of her back. The flesh of her bottom moved up and down as she rocked herself into him. He noticed the difference in their skin colors, his being much lighter than hers.

"Kiss me," she demanded and he did so right away. Their tongues moved in a careless manner. This was not the time for slow kisses and romance. They wanted each other, simple as that, and they wanted to absorb as much as they could of the other while it lasted.

"Katniss, I'm gonna come."

"It's ok, do it." Their foreheads rested against each other as he made his final pumps into her. Their breaths mingled as they both came down from their highs.

"I'm sorry that didn't last long."

"It wasn't supposed to. It needed to be quick. It felt amazing though."

"We better get downstairs." They quickly cleaned themselves off and Katniss found something to wear.

"There you guys are. I started without you," Prim said as she worked on her second muffin.

"Well don't hog them all," Peeta teased as he pulled one of her braids.

"So what are you up to today Prim," Katniss asked her sister.

"Me and Rory have a school project to work on. He's coming over later. What are yall gonna do?"

"I dunno." Peeta looked at Katniss for an answer.

"Maybe we can go to the lake, it's a nice outside," Katniss suggested.

"I'd like that. I can pack us sandwiches. I'll go do that after breakfast."

They finished breakfast and Peeta left after giving Katniss a peck on the lips. When Katniss turned around Prim was sitting on the couch with a goofy grin.

"What is it little duck?"

"Nothing, it's just that you and Peeta are really sweet together. I like him Katniss and I like seeing you around him. You act different."

"Well, he makes me happy."

"I like seeing you happy."

* * *

"You know this will be a long walk right?"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I've never taken you to the lake. It's quite a ways."

"You underestimate me Katniss. I'll be fine. Plus, I'd follow you wherever you would go."

"Remind me to give you a kiss for that later."

"Oh I will. You look pretty by the way," he said this as he admired her strong smooth legs.

"Thank you." She wore a denim skirt with flat shoes for walking. She knew Peeta didn't care what she wore but she wanted to put in an effort to look nice for him just like he always tried to say nice things to her. She wanted their relationship to be a give and take since it started out so one sided on Peeta's end.

They made it through the fence which wasn't turned on and into the woods. Sometimes they walked hand and hand helping each other when needed. Other times they played, picking acorns and throwing them at each other. When they stumbled upon Katniss' old hunting spot that's when they saw him, Gale. He was leaning against their rock and by the look on his face Katniss knew Gale heard and saw them before they realized he was out here too.

"Well don't the two of you look cute. Nice skirt Katniss. Never seen that on you, especially out here. You're new boyfriend make you wear that?"

"No Gale, see I don't care what she wears. It could be a brown paper bag or nothing at all and I'd still look at her the same." Gale took that as confirmation they'd been intimate together and the thought alone made him sick.

"What are you doing out here Gale?"

"Hunting, Katniss. Or have you forgotten how the other half of us live."

"Gale, if you need anything I can always help you out."

"I don't want your charity. We'll do fine on our own. Why don't you and lover boy get back to whatever y'all were doing?"

"Don't call me that." Peeta hated being called lover boy. It's what the careers called him during the games when he had pretended to turn his back on Katniss. He particularly had a hard time dealing with some of his decisions during that time of the games.

"What, is lover boy going to get mad? Why don't you throw a bread stick at me? Or show me how your mom taught you to fight. Everyone knows she could kick your ass."

"He's not worth it, let's just get out of here," Katniss said as she tugged on Peeta's arm.

They started to walk away but Gale wanted a fight and one way or another he was going to get one. They heard Gale start to run and Peeta pushed Katniss to the side. Peeta turned around and stood in a wrestling stance ready to take Gales charge. When Gale reached Peeta he wrapped his arms around Peeta's middle and threw him to the ground. Peeta used Gale's impact to help him throw Gale up and over him. This time it was Gale who landed hard on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. Peeta used this moment to punch Gale in the mouth, something he wanted to do for a long time. Peeta got up to walk away. He wasn't interested in beating this guy to a pulp, that wasn't him.

"Fight me you pussy."

"You have to fight back in order for that to work and so far it looks like you're just getting your ass kicked." Katniss and Peeta again tried to leave, turning their back on Gale.

"I'm not done with you yet," Gale said as he elbowed Peeta in the back of his skull. Peeta fell to the ground and Katniss screamed. Katniss began hitting Gale but she was no match for him. Gale was just as mad at Katniss as he was Peeta so he wasn't thinking when he pushed Katniss roughly to the side and she fell hard on the ground. Peeta snapped and started punching Gale with a force he'd never used before.

"Are you gonna calm the fuck down or do I have to keep beating you? Don't you ever lay your hands on her again! Do you got it?" Peeta screamed as his hands wrapped around Gales neck choking the air out of him. Right before Gale reached the point of passing out Peeta released him and he fell to the ground in a heavy heap trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go Katniss," she took Peeta's hand and they finally were able to get away. "Are you hurt?"

"No, are you?"

"I'll be fine. That wasn't much worse than a wrestling meet."

"It looked worse. You were pretty impressive."

"Like I said, don't underestimate me."

They made their way to the lake in relative silence, both reflecting on what had happened in the woods. By the time they made it to the lake they were both starving. Somehow in the mix of the fighting they had remembered to grab their bag of food and the blanket. Peeta spread the blanket on the ground and they ate their lunch of sandwiches and berries. When they were finished, Katniss rested between Peeta's legs, her back to his stomach, and he ran his hands through her hair.

"You can be so gentle with me yet so tough."

"I'm only tough when I need to be, that's the way my dad raised me. He provoked me back there."

"I know he did."

"I wasn't going to just let him talk like that and push me around."

"I know, I didn't expect you to. You're sure you're not hurt?"

"We'll now that you mention it, my face does kind of hurt right here."

"Where?" She sat up quickly and watched as he motion to his jaw. She gave him a kiss. "Did that make it feel better?"

"I dunno, I think I might need a few more kisses." She bit her bottom lip before returning to his jaw, this time giving him several kisses in a row. She even took time to kiss the slit on his chin and moved to the other side of his jaw, then up to his ear.

"Just in case, I want to make sure I'm being thorough."

"Oh believe me, your being very thorough." She nudged him so he would lay on his back then continued to kiss him all over his face and neck. She let her hand reach under his shirt and palmed his stomach then traced the outlines of his stomach muscles. Finally her hand reached his center and she clinched her thighs knowing she had done this to him, the power intoxicating her.

"Peeta, will you make love to me?"

"Out here?"

"Yes, I want you sweet and slow." He pulled her down for a kiss that was sensual and everything that this morning was not. They took their time massaging each other's tongues before he rolled her onto her back. He pulled her knees up and spread her open. She felt slightly exposed doing this out in the open but knew no one would be out there to find them. Hardly anyone in the district even knew this place existed.

"Katniss you're already so wet. I can see it from here," Peeta told her when he pulled her panties down.

"You make me that way," she mewled. She then watched as his head disappeared under her skirt and he proceeded to lap at her juices.

"You taste and smell so good."

"I want you, right now." He reached into his pocket to pull out a condom when she stopped him.

"No! I want to feel you. All of you."

"Katniss, do you know what you're saying? What could happen?"

"It won't. After my mom caught me sneaking home, she had a talk with me. She told me when I'm most likely to get pregnant and what to do if we didn't have a condom."

"But we have a condom, Katniss. We can't be irresponsible."

"Don't you want me? Like that? No barriers?" She begged him.

"I do, believe me I do. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't. Not with you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She didn't tell him this often enough and his heart swelled to hear her say it. He removed himself from his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. Before he pushed himself in he asked her again if she was sure and she nodded confidently. They both lost their breaths once he entered her entirely.

"Oh, Katniss…"

"I know, I know, I feel it too." This felt so different and so very good. Without a condom she could feel his head and how it tugged on her insides. Her warmth enveloped him and he was positive he had never felt this good before in his life. He moved slowly, trying to make this feeling last. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades before moving them around and under his shirt to hover on his chest. They kissed each other anywhere they could find a piece of skin, opting to keep most of their clothes on since they were out in the open.

"Katniss, I can't last much longer."

"Ok, just pull out." He picked up the speed at which he was thrusting and began flicking her clit at the same time, hoping he could hold off enough to get her to finish. She closed around him tightly and he felt himself build to the point of no return. He pulled himself out and spilled his seed in the grass, while her hand moved to rub her sensitive center.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing that with me. I love you so much," she said as she pulled his towards her for a round of quick pecks on the lips.

"I love you, too. Katniss, that felt amazing."

"It's going to be hard to use a condom from now on."

"We can do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"But you have to feel comfortable too, Peeta."

"I want whatever you want. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd get to experience these things with you."

"I don't deserve you. I didn't do anything to deserve your love."

"Yes, you did. You survived and you helped me survive. We deserve each other."

They cleaned themselves off with the lake water and splashed around a little before making their way back into the woods. Peeta couldn't swim and he wasn't ready to learn but vowed one day he'd let Katniss teach him.

They traveled the exact way they had come and again passed the old hunting spot. To Katniss and Peeta's surprise, Gale was still there. It had been hours since they had left him in this exact spot and they both felt sorry for him.

"I want to talk to you, alone," Gale said to Katniss.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You were pretty heated today," Peeta said as his grip on Katniss' hand tightened.

"I won't hurt you," Gale said to Katniss, completely ignoring Peeta's existence. "You trusted me once. We kept each other alive, and our families." She could see it in his eyes that he was being genuine.

"He won't hurt me, Peeta. Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up to you." He didn't want to let her stay but didn't know what else to say so instead he hugged her tight, all the while eyeing Gale. He kissed her forehead, not wanting to be a complete dick and kiss her right in front of him. When they parted, Gale had his back turned to them. Peeta walked off and Katniss cut to the chase, not wanting to waste any time.

"What did you want to say?"

"That I love you. That I've loved you for a very long time."

"It's too late for that."

"I know it is. But I had to say it, at least once. You needed to hear it." He started to close the distance between himself and Katniss. "I'll have to live out the rest of my life knowing that I lost my shot at being with you. Can you please, just once, kiss me?"

"No, I can't do that to Peeta."

"He gets to kiss you for the rest of his life as long as he's not stupid enough to mess anything up. All I want is one."

"I can't, I won't," she turned her head to the side and fought hard as tears escaped her eyes. He brushed them away lightly then cupped her face with a tenderness she didn't know he had.

"Just once." His lips were now inches from hers and she didn't do anything to pull away. He pressed his lips on hers and he moaned in the back of his throat. She noticed his lips were hot and he smelt like oranges. He parted her lips with his tongue and she granted him access but hardly reciprocated back. When he was finished, he gave her one last peck on the lips and she hoped this would finally be the closure he needed.

**Wow oh wow! What a day! Should Katniss tell Peeta? Did Peeta see it for himself? Two and half lemons in one chapter, please show me the love with reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope you're happy."

"Katniss, wait!" Gale yelled after her.

"No! You had no right to do that! To put me in that position."

"I told you, I just needed to kiss you, once."

"Selfish ass!"

"Peeta never has to know. You're over exaggerating."

"Of course he needs to know. I'm not going to lie to him or keep things from him. I love him too much for that."

"You're not in love with him, Katniss. You care for him yes, but that doesn't mean you're in love. I've told you before, it's just the games that have you fooled into thinking you love him. You don't owe him anything. It doesn't have to be this way."

"You know you're always telling me stuff but do you take the time to listen? When will you move on? You can't keep holding on to the fact that one day I might love you back. I won't, not like that. I'm going home to Peeta."

Katniss turned and headed back to victors village. She dreaded telling Peeta but he deserved to know. She worried what this would do to his self-esteem and trust issues. She knew he always worried about her relationship with Gale. How could she make Peeta see that Gale's feelings were one sided?

When she reached victors village she noticed that Peeta's house was dark, not a single light turned on. Maybe he had gone to his parents' house. She didn't remember him saying he had plans with them though. She really wanted to see him. Better to get this discussion over with sooner rather than later.

She made her way to her own house hoping her sister could distract her. To her disappointment no one was home. Her mother had left a note saying she was in the Seam helping set a broken arm and Prim was with Rory. Katniss looked in the fridge but wasn't hungry for anything particular. She glanced out the kitchen window that faced Peeta's house but no lights had come on. She sat in the living room and watched some government channel about the history of Panem. A good hour had gone by and she couldn't stay in the house alone any longer. Her last resort was going to Haymitch.

She walked next door to his house and stood at the front door ready to knock. It was then that she heard laughter, very loud laughter. She pushed opened the door and slammed it shut to announce her presence.

"Well look what the cat drug in!" Haymitch barked.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What does it look like sweetheart? Someone needed to let loose." Katniss looked around the living room and noticed the bottles of booze.

"Peeta,"

"I don't think he wants to talk to you." Peeta's older brother Bran shouted out while placing himself between Katniss and Peeta.

"Get out of my way," Katniss said as she tried to push pass Bran.

"No you listen here! You make out with some other guy in the woods then you have to nerve to come in here making demands towards my brother."

"Bran, take it easy," Peeta said. He didn't bother to get out of his seat or make eye contact with Katniss.

"I'm not gonna let her treat you like that!" Bran yelled.

"Peeta, please. Just let me explain."

"Not right now Katniss. I need some space. Just go home."

"But Peeta,"

"Just go!" He had never raised his voice like that to Katniss. She backed away without saying another word. She made her way out the front door, stopping to lean her head against it, regret filling her heart.

"Maybe I should go after her," Peeta said as he struggled to get up, the alcohol making him a bit wobbly.

"Don't be stupid boy. What she did was wrong. She needs to know that," Haymitch said.

"We all know you'll take her back. What's wrong with making her feel bad about herself for a while. Think about how you felt when you saw her kiss that dude."

"I'd rather not, Bran."

"All I'm saying little bro is that you should make her wait. Make her come to you. And when she does, you take her from behind and show her who's boss."

"It's not like that, Bran."

"Don't tell me she has the control in the bedroom , too."

"I'd rather not hear yalls boy talk!" Haymitch yelled as he covered his ears.

"Then leave the room cause I'm curious as hell. We all thought little Peet would be a virgin forever."

"Thanks for the faith, Bran." Peeta rolled his eyes. He took another swig. He would definitely need some liquid courage to have this conversation. Haymitch made his way to the kitchen and pretended like he wasn't listening.

"So when did you start fucking her?"

"I wouldn't call it that but it was after the tour."

"Wait till I tell Rye! Did you take our advice?"

"Some of it." Peeta blushed.

"What advice was that?" Haymitch asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know!" Peeta yelled back.

"Guess it's just you and your hand now little bro."

"Guess so," Peeta tried to drink down his disappointment. He knew his brother and Haymitch were right. He shouldn't go after her right away. What kind of message would that send to Katniss?

Katniss paced back and forth in her living room. She fought the urge to look out the window every few seconds. How humiliating would it be for Peeta to catch her spying? Eventually, she heard a loud ruckus and watched Bran help Peeta over to his house. He was clearly drunk. Katniss had seen him drink before but never get drunk. He had too much self-control for that. Clearly Katniss had pushed even patient Peeta too far. She just hoped she hadn't lost him forever.

She eventually went up to her room. She tossed and turned for hours before she just couldn't take it anymore. She slipped on some clothes and walked over to Peeta's house. She opened the front door, it was never locked, and found Peeta passed out on the couch softly snoring. She brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and let her hand linger on his cheek. With the way he was laying, she couldn't join him on the couch. Instead, she went to the loveseat and managed to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

When Peeta awoke in the morning he was slightly confused. He never slept on the couch and more times than not, he awoke with Katniss in his arms. He sat up too quickly and regretted it. His head was between his hands when he heard Katniss shift from her position on the loveseat.

"Hey," she meagerly said.

"Hey." Peeta was still trying to piece together the situation. He then painfully remembered the events of yesterday. Was it just yesterday that he took Katniss in the bathroom and by the lake? Hadn't he just slept with her without a condom, a huge step in their relationship? But all of that was tarnished the minute her lips locked with Gale. Peeta tried to shake the thought away, worried he would throw up his stomach's contents if he dwelled on the situation.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping over." Katniss made no attempt to approach Peeta. He clearly hadn't warmed up to her yet.

"Well, I can't really do anything about it now, can I?"

"I guess not. Look, Peeta, what happened yesterday…"

"Save it Katniss! I saw the whole thing."

"If you saw the whole thing then clearly you would know why I did it! He was desperate. I wasn't doing it for my pleasure!"

"Well you sure as hell weren't thinking about me!"

"Yes, I was," she now made her way to kneel before Peeta who was still seated on the couch. She grabbed his hands as she began to pour her heart out. "I thought about how he didn't kiss like you. He wasn't as gentle and he didn't know what I liked. He didn't smell like you. He didn't feel like you and I just wanted it to be over." She wiped a tear from her face while Peeta averted his eyes from her. "I wanted to get to you as soon as could so I explain what happened. I never planned on keeping it from you."

"Really?'

"Really. I could never keep something like that from you."

"You are a horrible liar."

"I know," she said with a slight laugh. Peeta smiled too but quickly wiped it off his face.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm hurt."

"I know it doesn't." Her heart began to quicken with the hope that soon all this would be over, only to stall out with his next statement.

"I think we need some time apart."

"What? Why?"

"I need some time and space to get over this Katniss."

"But Peeta, I already explained everything to you. What more do you want?"

"I want my space. And I want you to figure out what Gale means to you."

"I already know! He's nothing to me compared to you! I already choose you!"

"And now, I want to know that you made the right decision. I want to know once and for all that you have no feelings for him. I want to be able to trust that the two of you can be together without something like this happening again." There was silence for a few moments as Katniss tried to digest what he was asking.

"So what happens next?"

"You leave. Give me some time."

"When's enough time?"

"I can't say, Katniss. Just be respectful of my wishes."

"My feelings aren't going to change, space or no space. I love you, Peeta."

"And I love you. But you have to go." He couldn't look her in the eye when he said it. He knew he would cave if he did.

She sadly nodded her head and stood up. "Can I kiss you before I leave?"

"Yes." They brought their lips together and kissed. He didn't taste like his normal sweet self but in that moment she didn't care. She wanted to absorb every ounce of him she could. She threaded her fingers through his hair and gently tugged. She licked his bottom lip before pushing her tongue in his mouth. He broke the kiss as soon as he moaned, afraid that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"This isn't a goodbye kiss," she told him.

"I hope not."

"I know not." And with that she left his house.

* * *

Over the next few days, they each tried to occupy their time without each other. They spent time with their siblings realizing they had neglected them since the start of their romantic relationship. Katniss didn't know how serious Prim's relationship with Rory was and she chastised herself for not taking the time to ask Prim about it. Peeta recognized that neither brother took as much interest in the bakery as he did and that he should become more serious about taking over the business after his father.

On one exceptionally hot afternoon, Katniss spend time in the garden at the side of her house. She wore an orange shirt because she knew Peeta loved the color and hoped he would catch a glimpse of her. He was watching, of course, from the confines of his painting room. He had to fight the urge to run across the street and fuck Katniss' mouth. She looked amazing, all hot with sun kissed cheeks. Her tank top exposed her arms and he knew she would have fresh freckles on her skin. He wanted to lick the beads of sweat from her neck but he refused to give in to his urges. Instead he decided to paint a picture. He didn't have to paint this picture but he figure it was one step closer to letting go of the past.

He began with a green background then textured the ground to mimic that of the forest. He painted her first since it would be easier. She was the focus of several of his painting. Some were his favorite moments with her, others were his fantasies or the future. He then focused on a masculine figure very different from his own. This man was not a boy and Peeta envied his height. Their coloring was not the same, it was closer to Katniss'. They looked perfect for each other and it utterly broke Peeta's heart. He painted Katniss' first kiss with Gale.

* * *

Katniss nervously pulled on the end of her braid as she entered the bakery. She prayed Mrs. Mellark would not be there. At the front of the store was Rye smiling at a pretty merchant girl. You could definitely tell him and Peeta were related. They had the same strong jaw and blonde hair but Rye had dimples in both cheeks, unlike Peeta who had one on his chin.

"Katniss. What can I do for you?" He sounded polite enough. He wasn't going to be rude to her but at the same time he wasn't going out of his way to be friendly. He had heard what she had done to Peeta.

'"Hi, Rye. I was hoping to talk to your dad."

"He's in the back. Help yourself." He brought his attentions back to his girl while Katniss made way to the back of the bakery. She found Mr. Mellark mixing together large batches of dough in an industrialized mixer. He looked up and his warm smile reached his eyes when he saw Katniss.

"Katniss! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here? Peeta isn't here you know."

"Good, I'm glad he's not here. I wanted to make something for him."

"Oh?" Katniss couldn't tell whether or not Mr. Mellark knew of her infidelities, if you'd even call it that. He was a nice enough guy to not lecture her or make her feel bad about it.

"I wanted to bake Peeta's favorite cookies."

"Well I can definitely help you with that."

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really want to do this on my own without the help of a baker. Do you think you could give me the recipe?"

"Of course I can my dear." He was beginning to think of Katniss as a daughter. He knew she had her faults, but who didn't. He was glad his son could find happiness with the one he loved unlike him who had missed out on the opportunity to be with Katniss's mother.

Katniss left the bakery with a basket full of ingredients to make Peeta's favorite cookies. She was so excited she almost walked right past Madge.

"Katniss!"

"Hi Madge. I haven't seen you forever."

"I know. It must be nice to not have to attend school."

"Yeah, there's really no point for victors. How have you been?"

"Good. How's Peeta?" Katniss couldn't stop her face from falling.

"He's good."

"What is it Katniss? We may not have talked each other's ears off at lunch but I know when you're upset."

"We're just going through a rough patch."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I do have a project to do at home." Katniss lifted up her basket. "Would you like to help with that?"

"Of course!" The girls made their way to Victors Village. Madge was sure to let Katniss do most of the work, only giving input when she absolutely had to. She figured Peeta wouldn't enjoy cookies with more salt than sugar. When they were finished, Katniss filled the basket with the warm treats. The girls walked over to his house and placed the basket on his door step. Katniss kissed two fingers before placing them on the door and knocked softly. They ran back across the street feeling proud of what they had accomplished. They peaked out the window and waited for him to go to his door. He looked confused at first before looking down and finding the basket. He smiled and waved in the direction of her house. Both girls giggled and ran to the living room, collapsing on the couches.

"Gosh! Did you see him? He looked so handsome. Was he always that handsome in school?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, Katniss. You were the only one who didn't notice."

"It's not that I didn't notice, I just didn't have time for that."

"Well, you have time for it now. Is he a good kisser?" Madge blushed when she asked.

"An amazing kisser. I miss his lips so much."

"You still haven't told me what happened."

Katniss took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I kissed Gale."

"You what?!"

"It wasn't like that! I swear!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he was desperate, and begging, and I figured if I did it once he would get it out of his system."

"How was that kiss?"

"Nothing like Peeta's."

"Because you're not attracted to Gale."

"I'm not."

"I wouldn't mind kissing Gale."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, really. He's so manly."

"I guess, if you're into that kind of thing."

"How far have you gone with Peeta? If you don't mind me asking."

"We've done pretty much everything. He's the only one I feel comfortable doing those things with."

"I've never had sex."

"Well, it's amazing. But only if it's with someone you really care about."

"Would it be weird for you if I tried to talk with Gale?"

"Not at all. By all means, he needs to move on."

"I don't want to be some backup plan for him though."

"Just be his friend."

Madge stayed for several more hours before Katniss walked her half way home. When she came back to her house she found a familiar basket, this time filled with her favorite cheese buns. She breathed a sigh of relief hoping that their time apart would soon be over. She knew he still cared about her and that he was watching for her just as much as she was him.

**Author's note: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? What else can Katniss do to get Peeta back?**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been nearly a week since Peeta had asked Katniss for some space. He missed her dearly but couldn't shake his feelings of betrayal. This separation made it painfully obvious to him how much time he had been spending with Katniss. Without her around he felt like he had little to do.

He ran into Delly at the bakery one day and decided to ask her over to his house to kill some time. They had known each other since they were kids and yes, had fooled around on more than one occasion, but that stopped shortly before the games. They both realized they were better off as friends. They played a few board games then switched over to cards.

"Let's make a bet. If I win this hand, you have to talk to Katniss."

"Not a chance, Delly,"

"Why not? You seem miserable without her."

"Thanks, Delly. I actually thought I was doing pretty good today."

"You're not yourself. Whatever it is she did just forgive her and move on. It's obvious you can't live without her."

"I just need a little more time."

Katniss watched Peeta escort Delly outside his house. She clenched her fist at this low blow. How dare Peeta do this to her. He had to have known how she would react to him spending time with Delly. Delly, with her curvy hips and large breasts. She wondered how many time Peeta had compared her to Delly and how she measured up. Was Delly better at pleasing him? Was she more his type? She was going crazy thinking of these scenarios and wanted nothing more than to stomp across the street and give Peeta a piece of her mind. But she knew she had no right to do that. This separation wouldn't be going on if it weren't for her kiss with Gale.

She had to do something though, so instead she waited for Delly to leave the street before she walked over to Peeta's. She had seen him go to his back yard so she walked through the gate and found him on his porch. He was washing paint brushes in the outdoor sink. His hair was in his eyes but he couldn't move it because his hands were wet and dirty. She loved the length of his hair.

She marched up the steps onto the wooden porch, making her presence known. Peeta jumped with a start, surprised to see Katniss after a week. Neither one of them had violated the terms of their agreement until now. Katniss stretched her arms out towards Peeta before wrapping him up in them. He was afraid to touch her with his dirty hands so his arms awkwardly hung to the side. She kissed him with as much passion as she could shoving her tongue into his mouth and stroking his over and over again. He hardened instantly and was hyper sensitive since he'd had no sexual release in days. She felt like she had made it clear to him how much she missed him and wanted him so she abruptly stopped and walked away without saying a word.

He stood there, chest heaving, with a serious situation in his pants. What had just happened? One moment he was saying bye to Delly and cleaning his paint brushes and the next thing he knew Katniss' sweet tongue was in his mouth. He missed her and he was ready for their separation to be over.

* * *

"I wonder what Peeta was thinking," Prim said with a laugh. The girls had offered to watch Greasy Sae's granddaughter Alliah while Sae cooked a rabbit stew. Her granddaughter was beautiful and easy to entertain. Plus, it got Katniss out of the house for a little while and into town.

"I have no idea! I half expected him to follow me but he didn't." Katniss blurted out. Now that her sister was dating Rory, the two girls could talk boys. Katniss still couldn't believe her little duck was old enough to date.

"It's your turn Prim!" the child said before throwing Prim a ball. They had set up a make shift play area in the back of the hob.

"Did he kiss back?" Prim asked, never taking her eye off the child.

"Not at first. I think I really caught him off guard. I just _hated_ seeing Delly there."

"I wouldn't worry about it Katniss. From what I've heard at school, Delly likes some other guy. She knew before the games that Peeta was hung up on you."

"Well that's good to know. How did everybody realize he liked me before me?"

"I dunno, Katniss. Have you seen Gale lately?"

"No, I figured Peeta wanted me to stay as far away from him as possible."

"I don't know if that sounds like Peeta. He doesn't seem like the type that would ask you to cut someone important from your life."

"Well maybe I need my space from Gale."

Alliah had wandered around to the side of the hob to retrieve the ball. She spotted Peeta leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. He held one finger up his mouth to quiet the girl. He was having too much fun ease dropping.

"Alliah? Where'd you go?" Katniss called.

"Go on," Peeta whispered to her. Alliah did as she was told and rejoined Prim and Katniss.

"Will you sing to me?" Alliah asked. Peeta could count his lucky stars. He would never ask Katniss to sing for fear of bringing up too many memories of her father, but this little girl was so innocent she didn't know how large her request really was.

"Just a quick tune, ok." Katniss began lamenting a lovely lullaby Peeta was unfamiliar with. It must be a Seam song he thought. He basked in the sound of her voice, closing his eyes and letting it take him away. This was how he fell in love with her as child and this was why he knew there would never be another girl for him.

* * *

Katniss was making the trek back from the woods empty handed. Her shot was off which wasn't typical of her. She knew she was distracted with thoughts of Peeta. Wasn't this why she had avoided love in the first? All it did was lead to distractions and heartache. As she made her way into the house she quickly slipped off her boots and flung down her empty hunting bag.

"Mama?" she called out, knowing she'd be the only one home. Prim was off at school.

"In here, dear," her mother said. Katniss heard another voice as she made her way around the corner and into the kitchen. She lost her breath as her eyes met with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Peeta was standing in the kitchen, covered in flour, baking something with her mother.

"Hey, Katniss. I was just showing your mom how to make the cheese buns you and your sister love so much."

"That's great," Katniss said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Why don't you kids go spend some time together? I think I got this," her mother said as Peeta began to clean off. He walked over to Katniss and took her hand before leading her out the door shoeless.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Ok. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Katniss."

"Have you forgiven me?"

"I have and I understand why you did it, but it still doesn't make it right."

"I know. I just want to move on from Gale. He'll always be important to me, but not in the same way you are, Peeta." They had made it into the house and stood in the entry way.

"That's good to know."

"How could you ever doubt it?"

"Because I spent years not talking to you jealous as I watched you with him. Put yourself in my shoes. I know you went crazy seeing me with Delly the other day. What if you had to watch me walk home with her every day?"

"I don't like thinking about that," she said with a shake of her head. "Can we please just stop talking and make up already. I _miss_ you," she said with a groan. She started to pepper kisses on his face.

"As long as you promise to never do that to me again."

"I promise." Then she leaped into his arms wrapped her legs around his waist. He somehow managed to not drop her despite being taken by surprise. They kissed as she pulled on the ends of his hairs and he ripped the fastener to her braid. He pushed her against the door and began grinding himself into her middle. They knew this was going to be fast but neither one cared.

He unwrapped her legs and placed her feet on the ground. They hastily undid their belts and bottoms and tugged each other's undergarments down. She fell to her knees and took him full on into her mouth. His palms and fore head rested against the door. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long so he pulled her up by the shoulders and pinned her hands above her head with one arm. He used his other hand to pump two fingers into her wildly as her lower body squirmed.

"Now Peeta, now!" she screamed. "I need you!" He pulled his fingers out and shoved his manhood into her. The force pushed her body upwards and it hurt her back but only to the point where it felt good. He lifted her by the apples of her bottom and thrusted at an unforgiving pace. He had reached the point of no return and at the very last moment he pulled out and finished in his hands. He used his boxers to clean his hand before throwing it to the ground and cradling Katniss in his arms. He carried her upstairs and to the bedroom and laid her down on her side of the bed. He removed his shirt and Katniss did the same not taking the time to remove it before their romp. He cuddled up to her in his bed and pulled her as close as he possibly could. They napped and it was the most relaxing sleep both of them had in a week.

* * *

She woke up to the feeling of his fingers tweaking her nipple. Her eyes fluttered open and she could tell it was his favorite time of the day, sunset. Her back was flush against his front. His fingers made a trail between her breast and down her stomach until he reached the apex of her thighs. He moved his fingers in tight circles looking for her bundle of nerves. He knew he'd found it when he felt her ass begin to clench against his front. He pinched and flicked her clit until he made her cum and her body went slack. It almost seemed like she was ready for another nap but he wasn't done with her yet.

He took her leg and pulled it over his, giving him easy access to slide inside of her. He rubbed his dick between her folds drenching himself in her wetness. He eased inside of her slowly giving her time to become accustomed to this new position. He brought his hand back up to her breast and palmed her. He kissed her shoulder until she leaned her head back far enough to reach his lips.

"Katniss, I want you to roll onto your knees." Her eyes met his for a second as she processed his request. This seemed dirty to her in a way but she knew being with Peeta could never be truly dirty. She trusted him so she decided it was safe to make love in this position. He pulled out and she rolled onto her knees gathering her hair to one side. He pushed inside of her and let out a moan at the tightness of this position. It felt completely different than him being on top.

"Does this feel ok?" he asked.

"Yes, just give me a second," she said as she tried to move her body into a more comfortable position. She arched her back and pushed her bottom into him before giving him the go ahead. He moved back and forth still in shock at how tight she felt around him. He began to pick up his pace and noticed the slapping sounds of their skin hitting each other. He reached around to her front and fingered her clit knowing that it would be sensitive after her last orgasm. This pushed her over the edge to the point where her hands could no longer hold her up. She rested on her elbows and looked between her legs. She saw and felt his balls come into contact with her skin. He didn't last much longer and when he came this time he spurted his seed all over her back. It felt warm and good to her as it dripped down her back and onto her bottom.

She flatted herself down on her stomach and he went to get a towel. He cleaned her off gently before he rejoined her on the bed. He pulled her closer to him and began stroking her center, not to turn her on, but rather in a soothing way. Their love making wasn't as slow and soft as it usually way. It was hard and passionate and just what they needed to reconnect. He kissed her lightly on the lips and they fell into another round and blissful sleep.

**A/N: Just a few reviews away from 100! Help me reach this milestone! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I truly appreciate all of you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

Katniss was searching in Peeta's closet for a pair of nice pants that might fit Rory when she felt it. A tiny box which could only hold one thing, jewelry. It was on the top shelf and her hand just happened to land on it. She stood on her tip toes and was reaching for the box when she heard Peeta's loud tread coming up the stairs. For once, she was happy he was so heavy footed. She pushed the box back and in the process pulled down a stack of magazines that hit her in the head. Peeta heard the commotion and ran to the closet.

"Katniss are you alright? What happened?" Peeta asked, clearly concerned.

"I just, I was just.." Katniss was still trying to recover from finding the box when her eyes landed on the magazines at her feet. There were magazines. Dirty magazines. Of girls. That looked like her. "Peeta what the hell is this?!"

"Katniss, I can explain," Peeta said with cheeks burning bright red.

"Well you better! Why would you have these lying around?"

"They weren't lying around. They were hidden in my closet."

"Where did you get them?" Katniss asked as she began thumbing through the pages. The girls all had dark hair tied in a braid. In one shot, the girl looked like a hunter with a bow and boots and nothing else. On the next page, another girl wore a blue dress similar to her reaping one with the buttons undone. There were so many pictures and more than one magazine that all showed the same thing. All Capitol made.

"Look, Katniss, it's not what you think. I didn't buy these. My brothers thought it would be funny to order them for me."

"So why not get rid of them, why keep them?" Katniss was beginning to calm down but she was still clearly upset that magazines like this existed to look like her. Who knows how many people had viewed these magazines and thought of her.

"I didn't want them to get in the wrong hands. And I definitely did not want my brothers even thinking of you in that way." Katniss continued to look through the pages and stopped when she found a spread that was supposed to look like her and Peeta in the cave.

"You're in here too? Well not you, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, there's a couple of blonde look a likes." Katniss' head tilted to the side and she had a smirk on her face. She turned to the next page and continued to look at the men.

"What? What's that look for?" Peeta was beginning to question whether or not he should take the magazine away from her.

"Nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing. What are you thinking Kat?" She had stopped on a page of a guy spread on top of a bakery table. His apron was covering nothing.

"It's just that, you're the only guy I've ever seen aroused."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," he said as he reached for the mag. She pulled away too fast. Hunter reflexes.

"Are you getting jealous?" Her back was now turned to him.

"Can you blame me for not wanting to be compared to those guys?"

"I'm not comparing, I'm just curious. I didn't know men could look so different from each other." He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder so he could see what she was looking at.

"Is there something different you'd rather have?"

"No, not at all. I love you just the way you are. We fit perfectly together," she said as she turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck giving him a kiss. "Is it strange that I'm turned on right now?"

"Not at all. I think that's the point of those magazines." They began undressing each other before falling to the floor. They'd never done it in the closet before. He rubbed his manhood against her clit a couple of times before pushing into her. The magazines had already gotten her wet. Immediately, she noticed the different of making love on a hard surface instead of a bed. It felt good and she realized that she liked things to be a little rough. He pumped hard before he had to slow down, afraid he'd lose it too quickly. He pulled out of her and brought his mouth to her center. She groaned, missing the fullness of him, but was placated the moment his tongue began working its magic. After he made her cum he returned himself to her center and didn't hold back this time. He finished on her belly, squirting his hot liquid all over her. They were both breathless when it was done.

* * *

They sat downstairs eating ice cream for dessert. Peeta had made a batch and it was delicious, but something was clearly on Katniss' mind so they were more quiet than usual.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" He knew she was being serious so what better time to make a joke to lighten things up.

"I'm thinking I like your boobies in that top," he playfully said as he pulled her v neck and took a peek inside.

"Peeta! Really?" she playfully slapped his arm.

"Well, I've liked them since I was 13. Only now I can see them, and touch them, and my favorite, taste them," he said as he began making his way towards her breasts.

"Peeta wait, there's something I want to say." She took his head in her hands and pulled his face up so they were eye to eye. She was really nervous. She usually relied on her actions to show him how she felt, but with this you had to use words. "PeetaIwanttogetmarried." It all came out at once.

"You what?"

"I want," she made an effort to slow down this time, "to get married."

"You want to get married? To me?"

"Yes you! Who else?"

"I don't know, it's just that we got engage so long ago on the tour and we haven't said anything else about it."

"Well, I'm saying something now aren't I?"

"Why now?"

"Look, if you don't want to marry me than it's fine," she said as she began to stand up to leave the room.

"Katniss Everdeen that is not what I'm saying at all. I've thought about marrying you since I was 13. After the bread and you got healthier, all I wanted to do was make you mine. Forever."

"Really?"

"Yes. So when do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible," she said with a kiss.

* * *

"Haymitch, do you think this is a smart idea?"

"It's not the dumbest things these kids have ever done," Haymitch told Katniss' mom.

"I just worry about them so much. What will Snow think of this? What will he do? I can't lose her Haymitch. I already lost my husband, not my daughter too."

"Lily, I will take care of them. I promise." They both paused and turned as they heard Primrose clear her voice.

"Family and friends, for the last time, I'd like to introduce my sister, Katniss Everdeen." All eyes were trained on the staircase as Katniss made her descent. Peeta slowly began walking towards her, barely blinking, not wanting to miss a second of this moment. Katniss wore a white dress that slowly transformed to a color of green at the bottom of the dress right above her knees. It was open in the back and showed a sliver of her skin. Peeta reached out his hand for her when she made it to the bottom. Katniss used her other hand ruffle up his combed down hair. Both Haymitch and Peeta's mom rolled their eyes at this action.

"Was that necessary?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, it was. I want to marry the boy I fell in love with. Not this fancy version."

"Well in that case, should I change too?"

"No, I like your suit, and your shirt, and your tie." She began running her hands all over his clothing.

"Ok, kids that's enough," Haymitch interrupted. He couldn't hear what they were saying but their lovey dovey eyes were enough to make him sick. Peeta leaned down to leave one more message in Katniss' ear.

"I want you to know that tonight you're mine. The second they leave I'm pulling that tie out of your hair and I'm using mine to tie you up." With that he took her hand and led her into the living room as if he didn't just utter something incredible naughty to her.

Peeta shook hands with both his brothers and their dates and gave his father a hug. He kissed his mother on the cheek but it was cold and wasn't filled with love. Gale had even come with Madge and while Katniss hugged and thanked them both for coming, he only exchanged a nod of his head to Gale. Prim and Rory were linked hand in hand while Posy ran in circles with flowers in her hair.

"Thank you all for being here for our toasting. All of you mean a great deal to us and we're honored to have you here today." Katniss stood by Peeta's side and let him do the talking. He was always better with words. They then walked to the fire place and sat on a piece of cloth that had been laid on the floor. It was the same cloth that Katniss' parents used at their toasting.

There was a platter with different pieces of bread and sticks to roast them on. Each piece of bread was a symbol for something and the couple had to decide which one was right for them. The plain white bread represented the hope for a simple life. The wheat bread was wishing for a healthy life together. The heaviness of the pumpernickel bread symbolized struggles the couple had taken to reach their toasting but the optimism that all of that was behind them now. And the nuts and raisin bread signified that no matter what life threw at you, the couple would get through it together.

"You ready to toast, Katniss?"

"I am." They simultaneously reached for the nuts and raisin bread, never even having to talk about it. They knew there were unknown factors to their futures but they were determined to be together. They each placed their bread on a roasting stick and looked into each other's eyes.

"Katniss, I have loved you for forever and I swear I will never take you for granted because I know that you don't have to mine. You've chosen to be with me and I will live my life proving to you that we belong together."

"Peeta, thank you for always being so patience and understanding with me. I don't deserve your love..."

"Yes, you do," he couldn't help but interrupt her.

"But I will do everything in my power to be there for you. You make me a better person and I will always love you."

Peeta turned around and grabbed a box from his father's hand. It had to be the one that was in the closet and Katniss anxiously waited to see what was inside. It was a simple band that looked old and antique. It has a single emerald stone in the middle shaped like a tear drop. He took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. She held it up to the fire for a second to see it glow.

They then brought their sticks to fire and roasted their pieces of bread. They blew on them to cool them off before linking their arms together and feeding each other their piece of bread. They then sealed their marriage with a sweet kiss and they smiled lovingly at each other as Peeta's dad introduced them as husband and wife.

"Now, let's eat cake!" Posey announced. They all made their way to the kitchen and Katniss saw their cake for the first time.

"Peeta! It's beautiful! Did you make it?" Katniss asked.

"Of course I did, my love."

"It looks just like the cakes from the windows. The ones me and Prim would stare at when we were kids."

"Only this one is bigger. Do you like your ring, Katniss? I know you're not much of a jewelry person."

"I love it, Peeta. It fits perfectly. How did you know my size?"

"I tried it on for him, Katniss. You and I are close enough in size," Lily said.

"Thanks, mom. That was really nice of you."

They ate cake and drank a bubbly champagne that Haymitch had ordered from the Capital. The guests couldn't leave fast enough and when they finally did the newlyweds pounced on each other.

"I'm going to love you all night long Mrs. Mellark." He made good on his promise and pulled her tied from her hair and ran his fingers through her braid to reveal beautiful soft waves. They ran up the stairs stopping occasionally to kiss and touch each other. They took their time undressing each other, pausing to kiss exposed skin.

"Don't throw that tie too far. I'll need it later." This made Katniss giggle as she wondered what he had in store for them. They made their way to the bed and Peeta guided Katniss to lie down on her back. They were both completely naked and Peeta took a moment to let his eyes roam over her body.

"My beautiful wife," he said while bringing his mouth down to her neck. He used his tongue to spell out a word on her neck. It tickled her but felt so good at the same time.

"What are you spelling?"

"Try and guess." He began spelling the same word on the top of her chest, then below her breast. It was hard to concentrate when he was giving her pleasure but she finally was able to moan the word wife.

"Yes, I'm spelling wife. Because you are my wife now and I plan to claim every inch of your body." He spelled wife again and dotted the I by circling her nipple. He then spelt wife on her stomach while swirling his tongue in her navel. He spelt wife above her sex then on the inside of each of her thighs. He had one more area to claim and the anticipation was killing her. He didn't let her down as he spelled wife over and over and over again on her sex. She gripped the sheet then his hair as her body went stiff when the waves of pleasure hit her all at once.

"It's your turn now," she said once her body had recovered from its high. She pushed him onto his back and began writing with her tongue.

"Katniss, I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell husband."

"I'm not spelling husband." She continued to mimic the cycle he had just used on her. By the time she got down to his hard abs he knew what she was spelling.

"Mine. You're spelling mine."

"Yes, because you are mine. And I'm going to make love to what's mine." She then straddled him and guided him to her entrance. As she pushed down he thrusted up and they were joined as one. He held her hands for support as she rocked her body back and forth on top of him. He loved it when she fucked him but he needed to be closer, so he sat up and pulled her body and mouth towards him. He rotated their bodies so he was now on top, never breaking their connection or their kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and their bodies were as close as they could possible get. Their closeness was creating the perfect amount of friction against her clit every time he went in and out of her.

"Katniss, I'm about to…" he couldn't finish his sentence, he was feeling too good.

"Ok," she breathed as she reached for his cock to continue pumping him as he came. His body collapsed on top of her, neither one of them caring about the mess they'd made. It was evident of their love making and their passion for one another. She ran her clean hand over his back and into her hair and he gently drew circles on her shoulder.

"That was amazing," he said once he finally lifted his head to look at her.

"It was."

"Let's take a shower." He helped her off the bed and walked to the bathroom, stopping to grab his tie.

"Why do we need that in shower?"

"You'll see," he said with a grin.

They walked into the shower and he grabbed both her hands in his. He wrapped his tie around her wrist before attaching the end to the towel rack that hung on a shower wall. He gave a tug to make sure she was secured tightly.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid not," she said as she tried to lean forward for a kiss. He teased her and brought his lips close to her but not close enough.

"I don't want a kiss there, I want a kiss here," he said while trailing his index finger down her body and to the apex of her thighs. He then proceeded to finger her, lick her, suck her, before plunging into his wife and fucking her against the shower wall. When they were done, he untied her and her body collapsed forward onto his, clearly exhausted from their love making. He finished washing her off then dried her and carried her to their bed. They fell asleep naked with their limbs wrapped around one another.

* * *

When she awoke the sun was filling in the room. She reached out for Peeta but his side of the bed was cold. It was obvious he had left a long time ago and she was hurt that he wouldn't stay in bed with her their first morning as a married couple. She saw the single white rose and a note and shot up in bed. Peeta would never leave her a white rose. She turned over the envelope and it had the Capitol seal in red.

**A/N: What happened to Peeta?! The next chapter is already in the works so I swear I won't leave you guessing for long.**


	9. Chapter 9

When she awoke the sun was filling in the room. She reached out for Peeta but his side of the bed was cold. It was obvious he had left a long time ago and she was hurt that he didn't stay in bed with her their first morning as a married couple. She saw the single white rose and a note and shot up in bed. Peeta would never leave her a white rose. She turned over the envelope and it had the Capitol seal in red. She immediately felt sick. She quickly ripped open the envelope to read the card. It was hand written by Snow himself.

_Mr. & Mrs. Mellark,_

_Congratulations are in order for your most joyous union. While I am disappointed that the nuptials did not take place in the Capitol, I have made arrangements for a lavish reception one week from today. I look forward to seeing the happy couple._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Coriolanus Snow_

"Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss yelled. She quickly dressed and ran out of this house still screaming his name. "Peeta!"

"Chase him off already, sweetheart?"

"Shut up, Haymitch! This is serious!"

"What is it this time, sweetheart?"

"Peeta is gone and Snow left me this note!"

"Shit."

"Where is he Haymitch? What if Snow has him?"

"Let's look around first before we jump to conclusions." They headed for the town calling out his name. People looked at them like they were crazy. When they made it to the bakery they both tried to pile through the door at the same time almost getting stuck.

"Is Peeta here? Have you seen Peeta?" Katniss asked his mom.

"Of course I've seen my son. What's troubling is that you have no idea where _your_ new husband is."

"Where is he?!"

"In the back with his father. You can't go back there! You don't work here!"

"Get out of our way," Haymitch barked to her.

"Peeta, oh my god Peeta! I was so scared." She let herself break down and cry in his arms.

"Katniss, what's wrong? What happened?" Katniss was in no shape to tell him as she continued to sob so Haymitch stepped in.

"She woke up this morning, without you, which by the way was a stupid move kid. You just got married!"

"I was getting supplies to make her breakfast in bed! Now tell me why my wife is crying!"

"Someone left a note from Snow on your side of the bed."

"What did it say?"

"You'll have to ask your wife that." Katniss calmed down enough to show Peeta the note.

"It says there's a reception in the Capitol a week from now. Snow's orders. Someone left this in the house."

"Snow must have a spy in 12. You should probably start locking the doors."

"No shit, Haymitch."

"Peeta Mellark watch your language," his mother ordered.

"Mom, now is not the time! Katniss, I am so sorry you had to wake up like that. I swear I will not leave your side until we're back from the Capitol."

"Surely that won't be necessary when you're in the bakery. She'll only be in the way."

"Shut up, mom!"  
"Shut up, Mrs. Mellark!"  
"Shut up, Judith!"  
"Shut up, bitch!"

Everyone shouted at once.

"Never in my life have I been subjected to such treated. What is this family coming to? If my parents….." and her words trailed off as she stomped towards the store front.

"Peeta, take your wife home," his dad said.

Peeta nodded and took Katniss by the hand completely forgetting why he went to the bakery in the first place. When they entered the house he shut the door and made sure to lock it before checking the back door and all the windows. Together they searched the house by looking in the bedrooms and closets to make sure no one was still there.

"Let me take you to bed. We didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"No, we didn't, but I'm afraid that when I wake up you won't be there again."

"I won't let go of you. I'll hold you so tight you'll know right away if I even move a muscle," he said as he pulled her flush against his skin. She nodded her head and they made their way to the bedroom.

They weren't asleep for very long when Katniss began thrashing back and forth in bed. She was mumbling Peeta's name and it took him a few good shakes before he was able to wake her up.

"Katniss, it was just a dream." He tried to comfort her by rubbing her hair but it wasn't doing much good. Her dreams of the games had subsided but now it felt like they were back in full force.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm afraid of what I'll see."

"Ok. I can make you lunch then we can go to the woods."

"No, I don't want to leave the house today."

"Ok, we'll just hang around here."

"Together we keep each other pretty well fed." He had made her a sandwich on fresh bead he baked and leftover turkey she had caught the other day.

She smiled at him but her smile was quickly wiped away when they heard a noise right outside the kitchen window. They both froze immediately and she was pissed at herself for keeping her bow hidden in the woods. Without it she didn't have a weapon for protection. Leave it to Peeta to bump into a chair that made a horrible noise only to see Buttercup run out from the bushes.

"It was just the cat, Katniss. Only a cat." They were both paranoid and who could really blame them.

They fiddled around the house doing a lot of nothing until it was time for bed. Much to Peeta's disappointment Katniss left the bathroom with night clothes on.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought since we're married now we could sleep naked," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Peeta, someone is out to get us. Do you really want to be naked when they find us?"

"If they want me so bad they can have me in all my glory," he said as he pulled his boxers down. "At least sleep with my shirt and no bottoms. I mean next thing you know you'll be sleeping in flannel pants and wool socks and were only having sex four times a week!" She laughed but ultimately complied and pulled off her shorts. She liked how he could calm her down and make her laugh when she felt tense.

"Will it always be like this?" she asked.

"What? You so serious and me making you laugh? I hope so. Doesn't sound like such a bad life. My dad used to be like this with my mom until he stopped trying."

"I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't, as long as we don't let it. And on that note, I'm going under." He weaseled his way under her large shirt and began kissing her exposed stomach before making his way to her breasts. Her laughs turned to moans as he pushed inside of her and she soon forgot her worries as she became lost in him.

* * *

They stayed in the house the next two days trying to keep to themselves and enjoy their newlywed status. On the third day, they ventured out but only to Haymitch's porch.

"I just want to know who did it. Who left the letter?" Katniss questioned.

"Maybe one of Snow's men flew in with a hovercraft then left right away," Peeta said.

"What if it's someone we know? Someone had to tell Snow. He knew about it the morning after the toasting."

"Would you mind getting me another bottle, kid?"

"Sure, Haymitch, since you've been so helpful in this conversation."

"Drink, please."

Katniss continued thinking out loud. "Who would have something to gain from telling Snow? Who wouldn't want me and Peeta together? Oh my god, it's Gale."

"You sure about that sweetheart?"

"It has to be! Who else could it be? Peeta! It was Gale!"

"Gale? How would Gale talk to Snow?"

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out."

"Katniss, wait up!" Peeta yelled after her. She made it to Seam in record time. Peeta felt out of place since he had never been to the Seam before. When she made it to his house she had the decency to knock for Hazel's sake but didn't wait for anyone to answer the door. Gale was napping on the couch, his large frame barely fit.

"Was it you?" she asked.

"Me what?"

"Are you the one that told Snow?"

"What? About your marriage to bread boy?"

"So it was you!"

"No, Catnip. I only know because Rory filled me in on the details of your first morning as husband and wife."

"Watch it," Peeta warned.

"How the hell do you suppose I got a message to the all mighty Snow?" Katniss looked around not really knowing what to say. "Didn't stop to think about that? Too much in a hurry to piss someone off. Or maybe it's that I brought Madge to your toasting. I bet that's it. I bet you're jealous." Gale knew this wasn't the case. He only wanted to play on Peeta's insecurities.

"I hate you," she said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I bet you make your Pa real proud."

"That's enough. Let's get out of here Katniss," Peeta said as he latched onto her arm.

"At least I don't try to bring down my own people." She desperately wanted the last word.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not one of us anymore." She tried to spit at him but he moved out of the way. Peeta tugged tighter trying to get his wife out of a situation that was going nowhere fast.

They walked back to Victors Village in silence. Haymitch in his off key tone shattered the silence.

"Haymitch, what the hell are you doing?"

"What's it sound like sweetheart? I'm singing."

"Well not very good," Peeta added.

"Take me to the meadow. I want to run around and play."

"No, you're clearly drunk."

"I said take me to the meadow, boy!" Haymitch sounded every bit the angry drunk. "And hold my bottle so I don't spill it." The moon was already out but they did as Haymitch said. Haymitch stumbled and swore the whole way over. When he felt like it was safe, Haymitch straightened himself out.

"That's the fasted I've ever seen you sober up," Katniss said with her arms crossed.

"It's all an act, sweetheart. A very good one I might add."

"Why did you bring us here?" Peeta asked.

"Because our houses might be bugged. The Capitol could be listening at any moment. It was me. I left the letter."

"You son of a bitch!" She let Haymitch have it right in the nose and he took it, never trying to block or dodge. "Why? Tell me why?" Katniss demanded.

"That hurt, sweetheart," he said as he wiped away blood.

"We're waiting Haymitch."

"Because Snow would have found out either way. So I figured why not tell him ahead of time. Save us all some trouble."

"Trouble. We have to go to the Capitol now in case you forgot Haymitch. I'd say that's a lot of trouble," Peeta shook his head agreeing with Katniss statement.

"You realize he could have killed you both. And your families. Just like he did my mom, and brother, and my girl because I didn't play his game. Excuse me for not feeling sorry for the party you have to fucking attend." Katniss and Peeta both looked at each other not knowing what to say next.

"You could have at least told us sooner. Katniss has had nightmares and we were both pretty freaking paranoid."

"Again, not really feeling sorry for the newlywed couple who had to stay locked up together for days."

"Should we have not gotten married?" Peeta asked sadly without looking at Katniss.

"Peeta, how could you say that?" Katniss asked.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I knew our marriage was going to hurt you."

"I actually think it was a good idea kid. If you didn't do it this way you would have ended up getting married in the Capitol with hundreds of people you didn't know and have it broadcasted across all of Panem. At least you got to do it your way. So go to the party next week. Smile and shake hands. Do what you have to do and get home. Oh and apologize to Gale. I can only imagine how that conversation went down." Haymitch and Peeta both laughed.

"Fuck you. You could have stopped me before I made a fool of myself."

* * *

"Ok Effie, I'll be sure to let Katniss know."

"_And make sure everyone has their tickets. There simply can't be a no show! To think of rearranging the banquet table this late, oh it would just be dreadful!"_

"I'm sure it would be Effie."

"_And make sure Haymitch is presentable. You know how he can be."_

"I'll try Effie. I have a lot of packing to do so I better let you go. I'll see you in a few days."

"_Take care now Peeta."_

Peeta hung up the phone and began rubbing circles on his temples. Effie was lucky he was so tolerant of her. That was why he answered the phone instead of Katniss.

"So what did the queen of schedules have to say?" Katniss asked.

"That were leaving in two days. She mailed an itinerary and a list of people from 12 who are to attend."

"People? Besides us?"

"Apparently, Snow wants some of our family and friends present."

"So who all is going?"

"We'll find out in the mail today."

The day ticked by slowly as they anxiously waited for the delivery. When it arrive, it was a thick package and the fancy paper ensured it only came from the Capitol. They held their breaths as they searched through the train tickets to see which loved ones were to attend. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch, obviously. Lily and Prim. Katniss swallowed down a sigh afraid she was putting Prim in harms way. Peeta's parents but not his brothers. Peeta wondered what kind of scene his mom would make in the Capitol. Gale and Madge. That was a surprise.

"Why Gale and Madge?" Katniss questioned.

"I dunno, maybe because Gale's your cousin. And isn't it common for most mayor families to go to the Capitol at some point? I thought Madge could have even gone to school there if she chose."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess we need to tell everyone so they can pack. You tell your family and I'll tell mine."

"You don't want to stay together?"

"Now that I know Haymitch was the delivery man and there's not someone watching us I think it's ok to split up. What I can't figure out is how a drunk Haymitch got into our house and into our bedroom without my noticing."

"Maybe it's all an act. Maybe he's not as drunk as he always appears. And he did win his games once Katniss. You still need to be careful though," Peeta said while wrapping her in his arms and giving her a kiss.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Her mother kept a strong face when Katniss broke the news to the women in her family. Lily didn't want Prim to be scared and Katniss was grateful to see the recent changes in her mother. Her mother was much more involved after Katniss returned from the games. Prim fretted about what clothes to wear and Katniss suggested asking Madge if she could borrow some clothes and offered that Cinna would surely have something for Prim to wear. Katniss hadn't thought about Cinna much until then but she did look forward to seeing him again. He was her anchor the last time she was in the Capitol.

Peeta's father realized some dangers could come along with this trip. It was evident in the way his face creased when Peeta gave them the news. His mother stated that she was happy to get out of this hell hole for a few days and said at least her son was good for something. She'd never been to the Capitol before.

Madge and her father wondered why she was being asked to go to the Capitol now. They had both hoped they could make that trip together. They also both knew not to question Snow but were wary of his motives.

Katniss left Gale for last partly because he got home the latest from the mines and because she really didn't want to apologize for her outburst the other day.

"I was wrong Gale, it was Haymitch who left the note."

"Now doesn't that make a hell of a lot more sense than me?"

"I just didn't know who it was at the time. I'm sorry Gale."

"S'ok. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just trying to hurt you because 1, you woke me up from my nap and 2, you busted into my house like a raging bull making no sense at all. And I bet your dad is proud. After all, didn't he marry a merchant girl?" Gales teased.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"Why the hell should I have to go to the Capitol?"

"I don't know if you have a choice."

"I'm sick of not having choices."

"It's the world we live in so let's just do what we need to and get back home safe. Besides, Madge is going."

"She's going?"

"Yup," Katniss said with a raise of her brow.

* * *

The morning they were to leave was a wet and dreary one. Both tried not to think of it as a sign.

Katniss rubbed her hand on Peeta's back and breathed in the scent of him. He was resting on top of her because she loved the feeling of his hard strong body pressing her into the mattress.

"It's just a party Katniss. We'll be fine."

"It's never just a party, Peeta." He knew she was right so he didn't try to say anything else. Instead, he made love to her in their bed for the last time before their journey. It was soft and sweet and everything it needed to be to make them feel one with each other. They reluctantly left the bed to shower together. They shared more kisses than they did words. They were the last to make it to train and when they did, they were greeted by the solemn faces of their loved ones.

**A/N: Thank you for all the new alerts and reviews. I'm excited for where this story is going! What's to come on this train ride from hell? Bonding time with the mother in law (not really), Katniss and Peeta reminisce about their last time on a train together, and Peeta and Gale find themselves in an awkward situation.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome everyone!" Effie chirped.

"Try and smile, Katniss," Peeta whispered to her.

"I am, _dear_." Katniss said through clenched teeth.

"Try harder," Peeta teased.

"I am just so excited to see all of you! Board quickly, we don't want to get behind," Effie said.

"Some things never change," Haymitch said.

"Haymitch," Effie said with a raised brow.

"Effie." Haymitch gave a sad excuse for a smile.

"Haymitch, I made sure your shower has with a lifetime supply of soap and shampoo."

"You? In my shower?"

"Don't get cheeky with me. Come along everyone. I will show you to your rooms. At least now the two of you aren't breaking manners by rooming together," Effie said to Katniss and Peeta.

"Like mother like daughter," replied Mrs. Mellark.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who had a baby 7 months after my toasting." Lily said.

"He was premature!"

"Biggest premature baby I ever did see," Lily remarked.

"Here's our room Judy," Mr. Mellark said as he pulled his wife into their room, an apology on his eyes.

"Well, that didn't take long," Haymitch said.

"You know she was always hateful to me in school," Lily claimed.

"She was. Don't stoop to her level though, Lil." Both Haymitch and Lily turned in their respected rooms.

"I need a drink," Gale said as he headed to the beverage cart.

"Gale!" Katniss and Madge said at the same time.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna hear it from both of you this whole trip. You got a husband to worry about now Catnip."

"Play you in a game of cards, Prim?" Peeta said nudging her shoulder.

"Sure, Peeta!" The two of them headed off together.

"Katniss, don't forget to look through the clothes Cinna sent for you." Effie commanded.

"Right away, Effie," Katniss said with a fake smile.

"Come on Katniss, it will be fun," Madge said as she grabbed Katniss' hand.

"If you say so." They entered another train car with racks of clothes and began thumbing through them.

"This one's nice," Madge said while holding up a backless shimmery number.

"Yeah, but I can't wear a bra with that one."

"I bet Peeta won't mind."

"Probably not," Katniss said with a laugh.

"So are you enjoying being married?"

"It felt like we were married before, only now it's official. And I don't have to sneak back into my house anymore."

"You smile more now."

"Yeah, I guess Peeta has that effect on me. What about you and Gale? What's going on there?"

"I mean we're together but it's not official or anything. My dad hopes this is just a phase I'll grow out of."

"Will you?"

"Hell no. Plus, I kinda like that it's _forbidden._"

"You would Madge."

* * *

"Feels like old times being in here."

"Only now we're married," Peeta said as he kissed the ring on Katniss' finger.

"I'm glad you snuck into my train car and took advantage of me."

"I don't think you're remembering it right. If I recall it was more like _Show me your big dick, Peeta. Touch me but with my clothes on, Peeta. Kiss me so no one hears me moan, Peeta,"_ Peeta said in his best Katniss impersonation.

"WHAT! I did not sound like that!"

"Yes, you did. You'd whine and whimper," he said as he started kissing her neck.

"You are not telling the truth. Katniss Everdeen does not whine."

"But I bet I can make Katniss Mellark whimper." He was now pushing the straps to her night shirt to the side. "Do you remember the first time I made you come?"

"It was after I sucked you off for the first time. I was so wet."

"Oh babe, being wet and making you come are two different things. I'm thinking about when I touched you for the first time."

"Yeah, that was nice, too." She was having trouble getting her words out as he started trailing his hand down her body.

"I love that I'm the only that's been there. You have no idea how much that means to me, Katniss."

"Only you, Peeta," she said in a soft voice as she latched onto his shoulders blades while he used one hand to rub hard, tight circles around her clit. He dripped his fingers into her wetness then continued his circular motions at the top of her thighs. He had done this so many times, he knew how to make her come fast and hard. It wasn't long until she tensed up and let out a long low cry.

"Now that's making you come." She nodded her head in agreement, feeling dizzy. "I have to taste you." He quickly crawled under the covers and began lapping at her juices.

"What do I taste like?" She was curious so he dragged his tongue from the bottom of her folds to the top then crawled back up her body and gave her a languid kiss.

"You taste so good. I love it." He was now resting in between her legs. Katniss reached between them and guided him into her center. "So impatient," he teased.

"I just know what I want. Now do me."

"Like this?" He pushed into her, hard. If the bed hadn't have been bolted to the wall surely someone would have heard.

"Yes, just like that." He continued his relentless thrusts before pausing to circle his hips. He then placed his hands under her ass, lifting her slightly. At this angle, he was able to hit her differently and push against her clit at the same time. When he was about to finish, he pulled out quickly for Katniss to stroke him. He spilled onto her belly and she couldn't help but feel frustrated that he couldn't finish inside of her. For now, this was the best they could do, and it beat having the barrier of a condom between them. Peeta could sense her frustration but didn't know how to make the situation better so he instead kissed her gently on the forehead and offered to clean her up.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked when Peeta began pulling on his shorts.

"I want something to eat. Unlike you, I actually work out during sex."

"Hey, we can change positions at any time, you just have to say something."

"Right," he said rolling his eyes. He knew she preferred him on top. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna raid the dessert tray."

As Peeta made his way down the hallway, he spotted Gale pacing back and forth in front of his compartment. Gale's hands were resting on both sides of his head making his hair look disheveled.

"Everything alright Gale?" Peeta and Gale weren't friends per say but Peeta felt no reason to ignore the man.

"Yeah, Mellark." Gale continued to pace but Peeta wasn't going to push him so he walked on. "Wait, Mellark. Do you umm," Gale couldn't spit it out.

"What is it, Gale?"

"Ineedacondomman."

"What?"

"I need a _condom_," he said as he titled his head towards his compartment door.

"Oh. I wish I could help you out but"

"Of course you do."

"But I don't use those."

"You what? Are you trying to get Catnip pregnant?"

"No! Of course not! I just pul"

"Stop right there. Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"Will you boys shut the fuck up and get out the hallway. I don't want to hear about sweetheart and the mayor's daughter," Haymitch said, shirtless, while throwing a roll of condoms at Peeta. He then slammed his door shut leaving to the two with mouths dropped in the hallway.

"Oh God, this one was opened." Peeta quickly threw the roll in Gale's direction as if they were on fire. Gale looked inside the slit to see nothing inside.

"Who do you think he used it on?" Gale asked.

"I don't even want to know. I lost my appetite. I'm heading back. Umm, have fun?" Peeta didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

"I just hate these lines on my face," Peeta's mom complained to Effie the next morning while pulling at her wrinkles.

"You know the Capitol can do wonders. You should consider having a procedure done while you're there. There's a place for parentheses and that's not on your face, Mrs. Mellark."

"Yes? Oh I thought you were calling me, Effie." Katniss said innocently.

"Oh no, dear. I was talking to your mother in law about her age lines." Peeta and his dad both tensed up. Katniss was intentionally trying to piss Mrs. Mellark off. Effie was just being Effie.

"Perhaps you should forego changing your last name, Katniss. Being as your father is dead and all," Mrs. Mellark countered.

"I don't see what he has to do with this." Katniss' mom appeared from nowhere. "I think Katniss Mellark sounds beautiful."

"So what's on the agenda, Effie?" Peeta desperately wanted to change the subject.

"We'll be stopping momentarily to refuel then it's full speed ahead to the Capitol!"

Breakfast consisted of Haymitch drinking more liquor than coffee, Prim excitedly tasting several new treats, and Gale and Madge walking in together late. Madge was red in face while Gale smiled and nodded his head at Peeta. Katniss noticed the exchanged and knew something was up. Her boys did not interact like this. She also hated to be the last to know things, although that's somehow the way things usually were.

When the train came to a stop, Katniss led Peeta by the hand outside to get some fresh air. The cramped train car was starting to get to her.

"What was that back there between you and Gale?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Yall do not nod and smile at each other."

"I thought you wanted us to get along."

"Don't change the subject."

"Alright. He and Madge are sleeping together."

"I figured as much. I thought you were going to tell me something exciting."

"Haymitch is sleeping with someone, too."

"Exciting does not mean disgusting, Peeta!"

"And what about you and my mom? That seems pretty _disgusting_ to me."

"You know she's horrible to me, Peeta."

"That doesn't mean you have to start something. I'm not asking for yall to be best friends but you can be amicable towards her. I'm at least making an effort with Gale."

"I see your point. I'll work on ignoring her but that's the most I'm doing for now."

"I'm just asking for you to try," he said as he pulled her too him and gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss didn't stay chaste for long. They never did between the two of them. They waited so long to kiss for _real, _eyeing each other at school but never talking, declaring his love for her before the games, their time in the cave. Finally the Victory Tour brought them closer together and once they started it was hard to hold back.

"I want you," Katniss whispered next to his ear causing him to shiver.

"Here? Now?"

"Why not?" she asked as she grabbed his hardening cock in her hand.

"Katniss? Peeta?" Prim called.

"That's why," Peeta said.

"Over here, Prim!" Katniss called.

"Geez, Kat! Give me a second to calm down," Peeta said while frantically arranging himself in his pants.

"Opps, sorry," Katniss said clueless.

"Katniss, come look at these flowers I found," Prim said to her.

"See, she didn't even notice," Katniss said after placing a kiss on his cheek. "But he might."

"What? Who?" Peeta looked over his shoulder and saw Gale. Katniss disappeared leaving him helpless. "Oh, hey Gale, what's up?"

"Just wanted to thank you for your help last night."

"Shouldn't you be thanking Haymitch."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, thanks man," Gale said with an outstretched arm.

"Don't mention it," Peeta said after being forced to turn his body to shake Gale's hand.

"Oh hell, sorry about that. Didn't mean to cock block you there," Gale said as he averted his eyes from Peeta's situation.

"Not as sorry as I am."

"Nope, not used to it yet," Gale said stalking off. He didn't want to think of the two of them together that way.

Once the train was fueled and reloaded, they finished their journey to the Capitol. As Peeta and Katniss expected, everyone was in awe of the Capitol much like they were the first time they saw it. It was a stark contrast to the dull colors of their district. But behind the shimmer and flash, the Victors knew better than to be mesmerized by what they saw on the surface. Within the Capitol lay deceit and hard times and only Victors shared in that knowledge.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the train ride from hell. What's to come? Katniss is reunited with Cinna, the wedding reception Capitol style, and Finnick makes a LARGE appearance at the after party.**


	11. Chapter 11

A crowd gathered at the train station. Everyone anxiously awaited the arrival of the star-crossed lovers. When the doors to the train slid open, Peeta and Katniss stood there hand in hand. They looked out into the crowd with smiles on their faces. People shouted for them to kiss and they obliged, used to playing this game. Katniss looked behind her and reached for her sister's hand. They didn't get very far when Katniss spotted Cinna in the crowd.

"Cinna!" Katniss shouted.

"Girl on fire, it's great to see you again," Cinna said while gently kissing Katniss on both sides of her cheek. "And this must be your family." Cinna took a moment to shake both Prim and Lily's hands. Portia had locked arms with Peeta as the group began making their way to a private car.

"Katniss, you'll have to part with Prim now. We need to prep you and Peeta for tonight." Katniss looked at Cinna with weary eyes. She was nervous letting Prim go.

"I'll be with her Catnip, don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight," Gale said assuringly. Katniss only nodded her head in agreement and gave Prim a hug. Peeta shook Gale's hand, thankful he was there to support Katniss. Peeta placed his hand on the small of Katniss' back and helped her into the luxury car.

"So what's the plan Cinna?" Katniss asked.

"The prep teams are waiting at the hotel."

"Can't wait."

"Katniss, a positive attitude would be ideal in this situation. Have I offended you in some way?"

"I'm sorry, Cinna. I'm just worried about being here."

"It'll be alright Katniss," Portia cut in. "Everyone loves the two of you. Nothing bad will come your way." Portia was careful not to give too much away. The car was most likely bugged.

When they arrive at the hotel, they immediately entered the prep room. Each of their teams stood on either end of the room anxiously awaiting a warm body to apply creams and gels and concoctions every shade of the rainbow.

"What happens first?" Peeta asked.

"Waxing, full body polish, haircut. Is there anything you don't want done?" They both appreciated that Cinna could ask them their opinions this time around. It was their bodies after all.

"Don't cut her hair," Peeta blurted out.

"And umm, leave his chest hair," Katniss blushed and looked at the floor when she said that. She liked the way his hair felt beneath her palms.

"Are you ok with waxing, Katniss? I know it was particularly painful for you last time," Cinna asked. Katniss looked towards Peeta for confirmation. He gently nodded his head in approval.

"It's fine, Cinna."

Cinna and Portia took their leave to finish last minute alterations on the pair's attire for the night. Peeta gave Katniss a simple kiss on the lips and they went to their appropriate sides to be worked on. Katniss went behind a screen for her waxing and gripped the sheets beneath her to avoid screaming out in pain. She didn't want to make Peeta feel guilty for requesting the wax job. They both preferred the look and feel of her bare. The numbing cream did its job and before long she found herself anxiously awaiting the moment she could show Peeta.

"I'm glad to see you've been taking care of yourself since the last time we saw you. Marriage does your body good!" Flavius remarked. Katniss was never good at small talk so she simply nodded and smiled, hoping that would shut him up. "So when will little Mellark make an appearance?" Katniss hated being asked this question. Quite frankly, it was no one's business.

"I don't really know. We've only been married a week."

"Are you on something?" he asked.

"Something?" Katniss wasn't sure what he meant.

"You know something for protection. Most women around here opt for a shot. Keeps you prego free for a year. Or you could have all of your eggs removed and replaced when you wish." Katniss' eyed screwed shut at that notion. "You know, Peeta could get fixed, too. Just a little snip here and there. They could even elongate him in the process. Is he crooked?"

"What?" Katniss shook her head. "No. What were saying about a shot?"

"Oh, I get my shot every year on my birthday. It helps me remember," Venia cut in.

"You know, we could give it to you," Octavia offered. "They sell them over the counter. As beauticians, we're trained to administer them."

Katniss looked across the room in Peeta's direction. She contemplated whether or not she should ask him first but she was fiercely independent and it was her body after all. Surely Peeta would understand. He always does. She noticed how he sat reclined in the chair, a white towel wrapped around his face, arms crossed over his chest. He often looked this way when he slept on the couch. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"I'd like the shot."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome. I am pleased to introduce the star-crossed lovers of District 12, Peeta and Katniss Mellark." Snow let the rooms cheers die down before he spoke again. "What a lovely surprise your marriage was to all of us. We are honored to have you here with us tonight in celebration. Your union has inspired the nation as they see what good can come to _honest_ Panem citizens." Katniss had to grit her teeth through his speech. How dare he imply that something good came from the Hunger Games. With or without the Games they would have found their way together.

The meal served represented everything that was the Capitol. Prim's eyes bugged out of her head as she eyed the assortment of fruits, vegetables, beef, and poultry, but all Katniss could think of was artificial. The Capitol had manipulated everything, the size, the taste, the smell of everything down to the very last pastry. She hated the velvety smoothness that followed every swallow wanting nothing more than to be at home with Peeta eating a meal cooked by him.

"Your turkey is better," Katniss said to Peeta.

"I beg to differ," he replied with a sweet smile.

"It is. When can we go home?"

"Soon, but first, we have to dance."

"Ugh, do we have to?"

"Come along dears! Now just do what we practiced," Effie chirped. Much to Effie's disappointment this was not going to be a group number. Gale's hell no and Haymitch's fuck no response sent Effie into a tizzy about trends and manners and how cute it would be if everyone danced along with the couple for support. The poor choreographers left two hours early when they realized all their hard work would be put to no use. They'd even designed a special part for Prim and Lily to dance seeing as they had no partners but themselves. Instead, Peeta led Katniss as best he could and waited for his cue to dip her backwards towards the end of the song.

After their first dance, they cut into a grandiose cake that Peeta had little say in. It was already decorated by the time he was shown it. It all felt fake and contrived and they were both thankful they had done their toasting their way, without the influence of the Capitol.

Somewhere between drinks and cakes Finnick appeared and began working the room. All of the women's eyes were on him, making Katniss happy. She didn't particularly appreciate the stares her husband and best friend had been getting all night. Finnick flirted and kiss their cheeks and hand, even up someone's arm and another woman's shoulder.

"Please, don't," Katniss held up her hand in protest not wanting to be treated like all the other women in the room. Finnick opted for a much sweeter kiss to the top of her hair instead. Katniss barely felt it.

"I hear you'll be joining me at the after party," Finnick said to the newlyweds.

"We will. I hope it won't last two long. We plan to catch the first train out tomorrow," Peeta said.

"Leaving so soon?" Finnick questioned.

"No reason to stay," Peeta replied.

"Do me a favor? When we attend tonight, do not let that pretty wife of yours out of your site. She's much too beautiful to be on her own." Peeta swallowed hard, nervous at what this meant for the two of them.

"I'd never dream of it," Peeta replied as his grip on Katniss' sweaty hand became tighter.

* * *

"We finally get a moment alone," Peeta said as he kissed her neck.

"Don't get carried away. Cinna and Portia are on the other side of that door," Katniss said a little breathless. They were changing out of their formal wear into their outfits for the after party. "Wanna take a peak?" Katniss said mischievously.

"Been dying to all day," Peeta said as he pulled back the top of her scalloped underwear. He sucked in his breath as he saw Katniss' bare flesh. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. The cream they put on me soothes it instantly."

"Who put it on you?"

"Octavia. Why are you jealous?"

"I don't like people touching what's mine." He then bent forward to smell her. She instantly closed her thighs together attempting to create some sort of friction and groaned when he left her a second later.

"You're a tease," she whined.

"You're the one who didn't want to get carried away. I'm only following orders. Let me help you with that." He slipped a garter around her thigh, another Capitol tradition, letting it pop when it came into place. She then slipped into a black leather and lace number much shorter than she was used to. Peeta wore matching black leather pants and Katniss laughed at his attempt to put on the tight fitting pants with a hard on. It made his ass look even more unbelievable than usual.

"I plan to grab a hold of that tonight, Mellark," she said while grabbing a handful of his ass.

"Do you now? While I'm pumping into this?" he said while trailing his index finger up her thigh and flicking it against her center.

"Definitely. Can we just go and get this order with?"

They opened the door looking flushed and bothered. Cinna and Portia smirked knowing they had been up to something.

"Come here, Peeta. You should really leave those buttons," Portia said as she began undoing the top buttons to his shirt. Katniss felt a twinge of jealously overcome her as she watched another woman practically undress her man, then she felt silly because it was only Portia. She understood now why Peeta felt jealous of someone touching her during her waxing. Katniss bit her lip as she eyed his broad chest sprinkled with fair hair. All of a sudden she felt thankful for Portia idea.

* * *

Cinna and Portia bid them fair well at their vehicle after giving them tight hugs and telling them to stay safe. It made them both nervous, always wondering what hidden meanings there might be. Katniss and Peeta were the only people from their group attending this after party. It was an invitation for Victors. Haymitch had conveniently drunk too much. They both wondered how much of an act he had put on to get out of attending.

"What's that from?" Peeta asked as he touched a small bump on Katniss arm.

"Umm, it's just a ..."

"Katniss, did somebody give you something against you will? I swear I'll kill them."

"No, Peeta it's nothing like that. I asked for it."

"For a shot? Why? For what?"

"So I won't get pregnant, Peeta." She said this with down cast eyes anticipating his reaction. He shifted in the seat beside her.

"How long does it last? Forever?"

"No! Just a year. Are you upset?"

"No, Katniss. I don't want a baby in the next year. I mean, I do eventually. I'd love to have babies with you, but not right now."

"Should I have told you first? I'm new to this marriage thing."

"So am I," he said with laugh. "We don't have everything all figured out yet, Katniss, and that's fine. We're not supposed to. Just promise you'll talk to me before you decide to get another shot."

"Peeta, I don't want to have a baby anytime soon. I need 5, 10, 15 years."

"I'll give you all the time you need. I love you, Katniss."

"You're too good to me, Peeta. Always have been." They kissed and didn't stop until they felt the car coming to a stop. The driver opened their door and a waiting Avox led them to a solid black double door, no markings to indicate the name of their location. After entering the doors, they followed the Avox down a short hallway and went through another set of doors.

Their eyes had to adjust once inside this new room. They were greeted with flashing strobe lights making it difficult to see. When they realized what surrounded them they both clung tighter to each other's hands.

Women with exposed breast were being sucked on by multiple partners. Spiked collars adorn the necks and wrists of some, connected to long chains being tugged on by others. A lady whipped the back of a man on all fours. There was an oversized bed where people joined their bodies together using fake or real members in the front, back, or mouth of their partners. A person on the bed saw them and invited them to join. Peeta protectively moved Katniss behind his body never letting go of her hand.

Katniss startled when the Avox she forgot was standing there tapped her on her shoulder and motioned for them to continue following. They were apprehensive of where this would lead but followed anyways not knowing what else to do. They ascended a flight of stairs and entered a small room with a window view of the orgy being held below. They Avox left after shutting them in the room.

"Peeta, what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, Katniss," Peeta said after wrapping her up in his arms.

"I've never seen anything like that."

"I know."

"Are we supposed to join them? Is that was Snow wants?" Katniss felt like she was going to be sick.

"We are not joining that. I would never let that happen to you, Katniss."

"Why would people do that?" Katniss walked to the glass bracing herself against it.

"I don't know, Katniss. People are sick in the Capitol. It's absolutely disgusting."

"Or maybe they have no choice. Look," Katniss pointed to a man who towered over the crowd. His hairless body shimmered and was wrapped in netting. There was no mistaking it was Finnick. He was being followed by two women with melon sized breasts, their nipples pierced by large rings. The trio made their way onto a platform for all the room to see. Most people stopped their ministrations in anticipation of their performance. The women dutifully began removing Finnick's few pieces of clothing. He sprung free from his garments and Katniss wondered how the clothing managed to conceal him at all. He was an easy 9 inches long and she'd never seen one that big before, not even in the magazines she'd found in Peeta's closet. He wasn't nearly as thick as Peeta and the thought of Peeta's girth alone made her feel turned on. She refused to think she was turned on by the scene before her.

One of the girls slunk down to her knees and began running her tongue up and down Finnick's length before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. Finnick sucked on the other girl's breast, tugging at her piercing in what looked like a painful way.

The females then switched positions and Finnick placed his cock in between the boobs of one of the girls and gyrated back and forth. He then ran his head over the cheeks of the other girl while she tugged on his balls. Some people in the crowd couldn't stay still any longer and began to resume their motions while never taking their eyes off of the platform.

When Finnick took himself in his own hand the crowd began to hoot and holler knowing what was coming next. Finnick pumped himself in quick motion and when he came he spilled himself over both of the girls who were now on their knees in front of him. The girls then took a moment to lick his juices off of each other's faces.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your night?"

"What the fuck do you think, Haymitch? How could you let us walk into that?" Katniss questioned him the next morning at breakfast.

"Do you think I had a choice?"

"You had a choice of whether you would go or not and you chose to act drunk and send us on our way," Peeta stated.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Surely if something had gone wrong, Haymitch would have been told hours ago.

"A little warning would have been nice," Peeta said.

"How about you and sweetheart just be grateful that you aren't playing Finnick's piece in this fucked up game. How about that?"

"How does he stand it?" Katniss questioned sadly.

"He made a deal with Snow to forgo his own body in exchange for his girl Annie being left alone. Snow graciously lets him go home to Four on occasion to see her. Could have been you two."

"I could never," Katniss said.

"If it meant keeping him safe yes you would. You almost killed yourself in the arena to protect him, don't forget that."

"I wouldn't want you to," Peeta said to Katniss.

"Sometimes you're not given an option," Haymitch said.

"That's exactly why I can't wait to get the hell out of here," Katniss said.

"Yeah, about that." Haymitch leaned forward in his chair. "Looks like you're not going home anytime soon."

**Sorry for the cliffy! Guess where they're going and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong. **


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean we're not going anywhere?" Peeta asked.

"You're going on a honeymoon!" Effie yelled.

"A what?" Katniss asked.

"A honeymoon. It's what people do after they get married, silly."

"Not people from 12," Katniss interjected.

"You're victors now. Why not reap the benefits?" Effie said.

"We've already been _reaped_, Effie," Peeta said.

"My apologies. Poor choice of words on my part," she said diplomatically.

"Was this Snow's idea?" Katniss asked.

"No, it was all Effie," Haymitch said while rolling his eyes.

"Why would Snow care about your honeymoon?" Effie asked naïvely.

"Don't worry about it, Effie. That frown will only give you more wrinkles." Haymitch's comment caused Effie to immediately release the tension between her brows only to purse her lip which could also cause more wrinkles.

"Very well, then. Your bags are already packed thanks to Cinna and Portia. You'll be on your way shortly," Effie informed them.

"I need to say good bye to Prim," Katniss said in a panic.

"Yes, your family members will be join," Effie couldn't finish her sentence before the loud boisterous voice of Gale filled the room.

"What the fuck, Katniss!"

"Watch it!" Peeta warned, stepping in front of Katniss.

"Not now, bread boy. Apparently, I'm not going home, and it's all because of you two!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katniss asked.

"I'm supposed to work with some guy named Beetee on new mining equipment. What the fuck do I know? I haven't even been down there for that long. The only reason I got picked was because of my connection to you!"

"Well I'm so sorry you ever met me, Gale! Must be real tough on you!" Katniss spat at him.

"It's always been about you, and what you want. Never about what I want!"

"Do you hear yourself? When has it ever been about me!"

"That's enough you two," Haymitch cut in. "This could be the start of a better life for you Gale. And it's because of the girl that you've been given this opportunity. And don't forget, the pretty mayor's daughter will be here with you."

"Madge? Why is she staying?" Peeta asked.

"To better her education. It would have happened anyways. Leaders are hereditary. We don't get to choose, in case you forgot."

"But I was chosen," Effie voiced her two sense.

"Of course you were, sweetheart. Better run and find Prim before that train leaves without you, Katniss."

"Gale?" Katniss called for him but his back was turned to her. "Gale?" she said with more sincerity. He didn't budge and Katniss refused to go any further. Given the choice of talking to a sulky Gale or finding her loving sister, she would take the latter.

* * *

The train was filled with silence. Katniss was sad after saying goodbye to Prim and reeling from her last conversation with Gale. Peeta tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her head that she laid in his lap. She didn't sit up until the train began to slow at their destination, 4. A smile crept up on both their faces. If they had to be anywhere than 12, they were happy it was 4.

A short car ride brought them to a private pier. Their luggage was loaded onto a boat and they both hesitated a second before stepping foot inside of it. Neither one had ever been on a boat before. Would it stay afloat? They sure hoped so. The boat's captain gave them a nod and Katniss found herself being surprisingly reassured by the depth of his green eyes. They weren't the same shade of Finnick's but close enough to lead Katniss to believe that several people from 4 must have green eyes.

The ride to the island was short. They could still make out the mainland in the distance. The beach house they were staying in seemed peaceful. The calming blue walls were paler than the water. The linens seemed crisp and clean. Katniss breathed in the salt filled air trying to soothe her nerves.

"This will be good. This will be good for us." Peeta didn't know if Katniss meant to say those words out load, but she'd said them none the less.

"Yeah, it will be great Katniss. Let's look around." He took her hand in his as they toured the house. The kitchen was fully stocked and they were informed by the captain that an Avox would attend them daily to assist with cooking and cleaning. Peeta politely told him that wouldn't be necessary. The captain looked uncomfortable not knowing what to do, but ultimately complied with the victor's request. He then bid them farewell and Katniss and Peeta were finally left in their own company. A few days in the Capitol felt more like weeks when you combined the train rides and all their guests. Katniss was right in saying this would be good for them.

"So what do we do first?" Peeta asked.

Katniss decided that Peeta should learn how to swim first. His large bulky body had a hard time staying afloat, but eventually he learned how to doggie paddle.

"Relax, Peeta. You're never gonna float if you tense up."

"I'm trying, Katniss. This is all new to me. I haven't been swimming in a lake since I was 8. Illegally." She cocked her eye brow at his comment.

"How about I give you a kiss when you do something right?"

"How about you give me a kiss because I want one?"

"Fine," she said with a grin. "Peeta! You're pulling me down!" He had intertwined his legs with Katniss' and didn't seem to mind the fact that they were going under water. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and at the last moment before their heads were submerged, he brought his lips to her for a tight sealed kiss. Katniss pulled her legs up and around Peeta's waist, her center touching his belly. They sunk to the bottom of the pool and continued to kiss until they'd run out of air. They joined hands and swam up to the surface.

"Thanks for teaching me, Katniss," Peeta said as he shook his blonde locks from his eyes.

"Think you're ready for that?" Katniss said motioning towards the ocean a few yards away.

"Only one way to find out."

They found a spot in the water that was very clear and filled with schools of colorful fish. Sea flowers swayed back and forth as if being blown by the wind. They gathered shellfish and oysters and brought them to the shore. They were cleaning and preparing the food when Peeta pried open an oyster to find a glistening, perfect pearl the size of a pea.

"For you," he excitedly said while handing it to Katniss. Katniss examined it in the palm of her hand before bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss.

"Thank you," she said while staring into his blue eyes. The look they shared expressed so many emotions. Feelings of unconditional love, their deepest devotion, and happiness to be together. Katniss tightly griped the pearl in the palm of her hand as they move their bodies closer together. Their mouths parted immediately inviting each other in. Peeta gently pushed Katniss down so her body was resting in the sand. He positioned himself between her legs, both their swim suits doing little to hide their want for each other. She moaned her protest when he pulled his lips away from hers only to connect them to her neck. He placed open mouth kisses along her neck until he reached her chest. He pulled the triangle top to her suit aside in one swift movement making it bounce out. Her moans become louder when he suckles her pointed bud into his mouth. His hand made a path down her side until he felt the strings to her bottom. He tugged the string loose while he continued his assault on her nipple. She pulled her feet up to his waist and began digging her heels into the top of his trunks, the sand rubbing against his body. Taking the hint, he rested his weight on one arm while he tugged himself free.

"Are you ready?" he asked while dipping his fingers into her folds.

"I'm always ready."

He grabbed his member and pushed into her quickly. She sucked in her breath at the feeling of utter fullness. Not wanting the sand to rub her raw, he placed both his hands under her bottom and rocked into her relentlessly. Since his hands were occupied, she reached her hand down to where they were joined and began to rub circles around her clit.

"I love watching you do that," Peeta said as his eyes focused on her tiny hand. She was too lost in her own build up to focus on his words. She felt the first twitch deep in her belly that told of her impending release. She knew she needed to add pressure so she pushed more forcefully with her fingers. When she found the exact spot she didn't stop her circles until finally her body was engulfed in a delicious sensation.

"Shit, Katniss. You're gonna make me come." Her walls had pulsed around him so tightly he couldn't hold back any longer. "What do I do?" he asked her. This was their first time together since she had gotten the shot in the Capitol to avoid pregnancy.

"Don't pull out." She felt his cock twitch inside of her. She stared at him marveling at his expressions when he finally let himself go inside of her. If it was possible for them to be any closer, they'd just achieved it in that moment. Once he breathing was under control, he lifted his hips to pull out of her. Her hand pushed against his ass.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"Always," he said as he slid back inside of her.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. Think of this as Part 1 to the honeymoon. As always, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. This story will be wrapping up soon. Only a couple more chapters to go. What's to come: more Everlark loving of course! I'll explain the Gale situation, something happens to Snow, and more Finnick.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am very sorry this update took forever! Just to recap, Katniss and Peeta were married in 12. They went to the Capitol by Snow's orders for an official reception. They're family and friends traveled with them, including Gale and Madge who were forced to stay in the Capitol for reasons that will be explained in this chapter. Katniss and Peeta are on their honeymoon in 4. Let the sexy times continue!**

At first he thought she was having a nightmare. Her body was reacting as if it was one, but something told him this wasn't a typical dream. She was lying on her side rocking her hips back and forth. Her ass was tight so he knew she was clenching her thighs together. She was even saying his name but it was with her breathy voice he only heard during their love making. His left hand was already around one of her breast. He always fell asleep with it in his hand liking the way her nipple felt in his palm. He gave her breast a squeeze and she tilted her head back against his chest as she began to awaken.

"Peeta?" she asked sounding confused.

"I'm here, it's me baby. Were you have a good dream?"

"Yes," her body was still rocking back and forth pushing her ass into his slightly harden cock. "I'm almost disappointed I woke up."

"Almost?" he asked with a mock hurt in his voice.

"Almost. Now I get to have the real thing. Touch me."

"Where?

"Here," she said as she guided his hand between her thighs.

"Wow, must have been a good dream," he said after feeling how wet she was.

"Mmm, you were really good it in, but I didn't get to finish in my dream." Peeta wanted to say something smart about making her dreams come true but figured it make her laugh and ruin the moment. Instead, he pumped two fingers into her before focusing his attention solely on her clit. Her little nub was swollen and he knew it wouldn't take her long to come. He circled his fingers quickly before switching to an up and down motion. When she came, she closed her thighs around his hand so tight he could barely move his fingers.

"You're amazing," Peeta said into her hair.

"Shouldn't I be saying that you? You're one that just made me come."

"I just love the way your body reacts to me, to us." He said each word with a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I didn't think I had this in me."

"What? Desire?"

"It sounds funny when you say it like that, but, yes I guess. I never felt like I wanted any of this until I started doing it with you.

"And I'm so glad you did," he said while rolling her over and then positioning her on top of his cock.

* * *

"We should get out of bed," Peeta said only half way meaning it. The sun was almost center in the sky. They'd laid together all morning listening to the waves crash into the shore trying to ignore their grumbling bellies.

"Why? We have nowhere to be, nothing to do, no bread to bake, or squirrel to kill. My ass is perfectly fine in bed," she said matter of factly.

"You're right, it is pretty fine." He couldn't help but roll her over onto her stomach and knead her cheeks in his hands. Who knew kneading dough would come in handy one day.

"Did you hear that? Someone's coming," Katniss said in a near panic, her hunter ears not letting her down. Peeta quickly threw the blanket on top of her to cover her up before grabbing a pair of white boxers off the floor.

"Katniss! Peeta! We need to talk to you," Haymitch bellowed out. "I hope you're decent," he said while opening the door.

"Just barely. I'd appreciate you'd giving me and my wife a second to put clothes on," Peeta said.

"Katniss is in there?" Finnick's head appeared on the other side of the door frame. "Hello Katniss," Finnick said with a waggle of brows.

"Hi Finnick," Katniss said annoyed, pulling the blanket higher on her chest.

"Get out!" Peeta yelled. Haymitch and Finnick walked out the door and Katniss didn't think Peeta could close the blinds tighter.

"Why do I have a bad feeling the honeymoon is over?" Katniss groaned.

* * *

"He's dead?" Peeta asked.

"That's what I said, boy." Haymitch had just informed them of the unexpected death of Snow. It happened during an appearance at the Capitol square.

"But how?" Katniss asked.

"He's been coughing blood for years," Finnick interjected. "Don't know why."

"So what happens now? Yall are here for a reason," Peeta said.

"You're both needed in the Capitol," Haymitch informed them.

"For what? What does Snow's death have to do with us?" Katniss said bitterly.

"Like it or not your famous now. People care what you think, sweetheart, and they expect to see you two at the funeral," Haymitch said.

"I don't owe them anything. I just want to live my life," Katniss said holding back tears. She wouldn't cry in front of them.

"You sold your life the second you volunteered for your sister and you know you wouldn't have it any other way. If she'd been sent into those games she'd be dead or in your shoes now, but guess what, things might be getting better soon now that Snow's gone," Haymitch said.

"Let's hope you're right," Peeta said.

* * *

The funeral audience had a mix of Capitol law makers, the wealthy, and of course all of the living victors. Caesar Flickerman gave the eulogy, his hair dyed white in honor of Snow. Effie complained about black being such a dreadful color. Katniss figured they paid the people to cry in the streets when Snow's body was carried on a chariot similar to the ones used during the Games parade.

Everyone assumed Snow would have a contingency plan in the event of his death and perhaps he did, but no one could find the plan when the time came. Some say they were tired of being ruled by Snow and ready for a new beginning, totally forgoing the wishes of their dead dictator. Others said his true plan was to use DNA collected from him to clone himself into another being. The thought alone made Katniss feel sick and others as well because that plan would not be carried through.

Promptly following the funeral, the victors were ushered into a room. They all took their seats with Katniss sitting in between Haymitch and Peeta. Katniss looked across the room and saw Finnick sitting with a beautiful brunette, surely Annie. Finnick brought her hand to his mouth and Katniss hoped Annie would be the last person he would have to kiss from now on.

"Victors, thank you all for being here on the tragic day. Let us take a moment of silence to remember Snow," Plutarch Heavensbee stood in the center of the room as he spoke. The room remained anything but silence as people blatantly talked, laughed, and moved around in their seats.

"Now,now," Plutarch tried to gain their attention again. "We have important business to discuss. As you know, I am the head Game Master for the 75th annual Hunger Games which will also be the Quarter Quell."

"We know Bumble Bee, get to the point," a woman with spikey hair said. Katniss looked at Haymitch for an answer and he told her she was Johanna Mason.

"My point is there is already an arena built and ready to go. It's truly a master piece. It has an aquatic theme."

"What does this have to do with us?" a fierce looking victor named Enobaria asked.

"In the spirit of the changing times, I would like your input on what to the do for the next games. The original idea for the Quarter Quell was to choose from the remaining Victor pool." At that, people lost it, cursing, screaming, even waling. A large man named Brutus marched towards Plutarch with the intent to cause bodily harm when Haymitch stood up to stop everyone.

"Give the man a chance to speak!" Haymitch commanded.

"Oh look, the drunk has an opinion. Too bad your opinion will probably get us all killed," Johanna taunted.

"It's not like that!" Pultarch said, his eyes never blinking. "I just wanted suggestions."

"On what, how to murder more kids?" someone from the back of the room shouted.

"What if the Capitol children were reaped?"

"They've been excluded this whole time."

"As an honor to Snow, reap his own kind!" People began shouting out all at once. Plutarch swallowed hard probably thinking about his own family members that could be at risk.

"Alright then, if no one else has any other idea, let's take a vote," Plutarch said. "Ladies first."

They went around the room one by one. Johanna yelled a hell yes, Annie a quiet no. When it came Katniss' turn she looked straight ahead, and said no. She'd seen enough death during her lifetime. Another game would do little to replace the pain of losing her father and Rue. Peeta and Haymitch voted no but it wasn't enough. There would be another Hunger Games, but this time would be the last. The Capitol didn't get as much enjoyment watching their own fight to the death.

* * *

"Let's get the hell out of here please," Katniss said while walking briskly to the train station.

"I couldn't agree more," Peeta told her squeezing on her hand.

As they entered the train, Katniss gasped as she eyed Gale's large frame taking up one of the seats.

"You're here?" Katniss said.

"What? You wanted to leave me behind?" Gale said, his aggression from their last meeting gone.

"I just, I thought you had to stay here."

"Apparently, your mentor is full of shit. They didn't need me to help create new mine equipment. They wanted to train me on starting an uprising in 12. Haymitch and Beetee both were in on it, but since Snow decided to roll over on his own, there's no need for an uprising," Gale told them.

"What about Madge?" Peeta asked.

"Samething. They needed people from different ranks to infiltrate 12 and spread the idea. Guess we were just a piece in their game."

"I'm just glad we can all go home now and things can go back to normal," Katniss said.

"I don't think we'll ever know what normal is Katniss," Peeta said with soft eyes.

* * *

"That was so not normal," Katniss said out of breath. Her hands rested by her head, her hair a halo around her head.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should work on giving you multiple orgasms more often," Peeta said with a laugh.

"And during the middle of the day, I could get used to that." Her dizziness was finally coming under control.

"I love being here with you, Katniss," Peeta said as he kissed each of her fingertips. Now that Snow was gone, the fences were down and people were free to move about. They had pooled together some of the victor's money and built a small modest cabin by the lake Katniss learned to swim in with her father. It became a sanctuary for them, a place to get away. It rested on the top of a hill and was modeled after the beach house they stayed in at four.

"I bet Annie and Finnick will like it when they visit. I just don't know where baby Nick will sleep," Katniss pondered.

"At our house of course! I figured we'd give them a break. Let them stay here together and we'll watch Nick for the night," Peeta said.

"Ok, but you're changing the diapers. I'll teach him how to shoot."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you as a mother," Peeta said a little doe eyed.

"Don't look at me like that. You're gonna be waiting awhile. We'll become an aunt and uncle before we have one of our own."

"That's fine with me. I'll wait forever with you," Peeta said.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Katniss asked.

"Because I waited so long to be with you." He took her palm and pressed it to his cheek.

"I waited too, I just didn't know it," Katniss said closing her eyes, embarrassed at how long it took her to realize her true feelings for him. "So let's stay together."

"Together?"

"Together."

**The End**

**A/N: It's bitter sweet for me to end this fic. This was my first fic and never intended for it to go on this long but I'm very happy that it did. Unfortunately, I don't have the same time I once did to devote to writing fanfiction. I'm still writing, only now, it's for my graduate studies and that is taking up A LOT of my time! I have a lot of one shot ideas in my head that I plan to post on tumblr. You can find and follow me under the same pen name, missyprissy1014. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
